Next To Nothing
by zacluver73
Summary: Gabriella's life is great, but then her boyfriend changes and everything goes wrong. But, one thing stays constant: her new friend Troy. Will he be there for her through the hardest times? Will Gabreilla admit to her feelings toward him? *TO BE REWRITEN*
1. Again?

**Well here goes my first attempt at a fanfiction! I like writing for you tube but her I can write so much more details and that sounded awesome so here I go…**

Next to Nothing Chapter 1

**No one's POV**

It is a Monday morning and everything is calm in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella Montez, a 17 year old junior at East High School, is fast asleep in her bed. Around 5:30 am, her mother, Annez Montez, walks into her daughters room to wake her sleeping daughter for school. "Gabriella", she whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair, "It's time to wake up sweetie."

"Huh?", she answered tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30 honey", her mother replied.

"Mom, I usually don't get up until 6", Gabriella answered. She grabbed her teddy bear that she had gotten when she was born and rolled over and closed her eyes once again.

"Honey, I have to go away for work this morning and I wanted to say goodbye before I left", she said while continuing to stroke her daughter's hair. Annez Montez is a famous fashion designer and her job took her away from home a lot. But, on the bright side, Gabriella would always get the best and newest clothing and accessories from all the top brands like Gucci and Vera Bradley.

"Again?", Gabriella asked stunned although she knew that her mother would be leaving soon for she had been home for almost 3 weeks. "You just got home like a couple weeks ago. Where are you going this time; China, Spain, Greece?", she sat up and faced her mother waiting for her response.

"Paris", she answered knowing that it would hurt her daughter.

"You mean like Paris, France?", she asked with her jaw hanging open.

"Yes. Paris, France. But honey, it will only be for a couple of weeks and then I will be home again and we can spend a whole weekend just shopping and hanging out.", she said trying to comfort her.

"Why do you always have to leave the country? Why can't you just go to New York or somewhere close to home?", Gabriella asked knowing that she was fighting a broken cause. Although she liked having her freedom, she missed her family and it was a little creepy living in the huge house all by herself. Her mom was gone all the time for work and her father, Ricardo Montez, is a Commander in the Marines. He is overseas in the war and Gabriella misses him a lot. She has always been a daddy's girl and with him being away, it hurt her not being able to spend time with him. But hey, there was nothing that she could do to make him come home. He loves what he does and would do anything to help it out.

"I'm sorry honey", she answered apologetically, "The fashion business is a worldwide business and you know that. I have to go but know that I love you so much and can't wait until I can come home again." With that, her mother stood up and leaned over to hug her daughter one last time before she left.

Gabriella also reached over to her mother to hug her too. She whispered, "I love you too Mommy, be safe please."

"I will sweetie, I promise", she let go of Gabriella and walked towards the door. She looked back and blew a kiss to Gabriella. "I love you honey. I'll be back soon. Have fun. Bye."

**Gabriella's POV**

Ugggg! Why can't she just stay home! I leayed down and covered my eyes with my hands and took a few deep breathes and relaxed. I guess that I could start to get ready for school. With that, I Got up and stripped to nothing and walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on steaming hot. I love taking nice long, relaxing, and hot showers. They just make me feel so good. About a half hour later, I stopped the water and got out and wrapped a towel around my petite body. I then walked into my huge walk-in closet and searched for something to wear. Hmmm, how about this? Yeah, that will work. I laid it out on my bed and went back into the bathroom.

I dried my hair and decided to straighten it today and then I applied my make up. I went back out into my room and put on the outfit that I had picked out earlier. It was a mini strapless dress that was black on top and was light blue on the bottom and had a stripe of white on the bottom. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Wow, Mike is going to like this. I smiled and went to my closet and picked out black Prada stilettos and put them on.

Mike has been my boyfriend for about 2 ½ years now. We met when we were freshmen and had crushes on each other so we decided to go out and we have been dating ever since. He is the varsity captain for our school's hockey team and he is so HOT! Well, with all the workouts he does, it would be hard not to have a nice body. Well, I guess I am lucky to have him because every single girl in our school wants to date him.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs to get an apple for breakfast. I was never really one for breakfast, I am never really hungry in the morning but whatever. After I ate the apple, I went back up to my room and put all of my books in my bag, I grabbed my purse, put perfume on, and added my bracelets and went downstairs and looked at my phone. It was 7:00 so I went out to my little black BMW convertible and drove to school.

When I got there, Mike was waiting by his car for me. Once he saw me pull in, he walked over to my car like he always did. I got out and was getting my stuff out of the back seat when he came up behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"Hey sexy", He said. "You look so hott today!"

I giggled and turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh do I now?", I asked jokingly.

"HELL YES!", He kissed me and I smiled. Then he put his arm around my waist and we walked into school together. "How was your night?", he asked when we got to my locker.

"Okay I guess, my mom is leaving for Paris this morning so I am gonna be alone again for a while.", I told him.

"Well, how about we throw a party this weekend then you won't be alone.", he suggested.

"I don't know, it probably isn't the best idea", I told him truthfully.

"Come on babe, it will be fun.", he was smiling and I didn't want to hurt him so I agreed halfheartedly to have a party. But, he could sense that I really didn't want to. "I got everything under control, I'll handle everything and you won't have to do anything but shop for a hott new outfit.", he said and kisses me quickly then walked off to class. "I'll see you at lunch." I guess this could be sort of fun.

I walked to My first period class which was Theater Arts with Ms. Darbus. She is the most insane teacher ever but I love art and performing so I sorta like this class. I sat down and started doodling in my notebook.

**Lunchtime**

I sat down in my normal seat and was followed a few minutes later by none other than Mike.

"Hey babe", he said and then pecked me on the cheek. "Okay, during free period, I went to the computer lab and printed these out.", he pulled out a stack of paper that were invitations to my party that I didn't even want to have.

"OMG! They are so cool!", I said trying to be excited and it fooled him.

"I'm glad you like them.", he laughed. "Anyway, it is going to be this Saturday from 9pm till like 3 am or something like that. It is gonna be like the party of the year.

"Awesome.", I said. "I can't wait.", I gave him a fake smile. And kissed him on the cheek again.

**The Next Day**

"OH MY GOD! Gabby! Why didn't you tell me!", squealed my best friend Sharpay Evans.

"Tell you what?", I asked really confused.

"That you were having a party! It is gonna be so fabulous!", she said. Oh right, that. The Party.

"I know it is gonna be awesome! Do I do anything but the best?", I laughed as well as she.

"Let's go shopping tonight and we can get our outfits!", she said while clapping and jumping. She is a little out there sometimes but I still love her like a sister.

"Alright, I could get something for Mike.", I said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at like 4 and We'll go to the mall.", She skipped away happily and I sighed. Then I turned around and slammed right into someone and my books fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry.", I said and then looked up and saw Chad. "Never mind, I am so not sorry.", I laughed and he helped me pick up my books. Chad has been like my older brother for like ever. I've known him since we were in diapers and I love him like he was my own brother.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your brother!", He acted serious and put his hand over his heart and acted hurt.

"I'm sorry", I gave him my famous puppy dog pout and he laughed and hugged me and then we started walking and he put his arm over my shoulder like he always does. No one really thinks anything of it cause they know how me and Chad are.

"So, how are things on the party going?", He asked and I sighed.

"I hate it, I'm just letting Mike go free on whatever he wants.", I vented to him. "I didn't even want the party but please don't tell him", I looked over at him and he smiled and he zipped his lips like when we were two.

"Sworn to secrecy.", he replied and we both laughed.

"Your so immature", I laughed and hit him on the side of the head playfully.

"Fine Gabs, I see how it is.", He was serious for a minute and then we both started cracking up. Then, Mike walked over.

"What's so funny guys?", Mike asked.

"Nothing", I smiled and continued laughing. Chad did the same.

"Okay whatever.", He said sounding a little annoyed. "Hey, did you see that new kid? He should go back from where he came from. He doesn't fit in here at all."

"What new kid?", I asked. Mike pointed behind me and I saw him and there was a kid that was wearing a dark blue graphic tee, Black jeans and a white belt and he was wearing checkered vans. Not that I would let anyone else know, but I thought that he was hott and that style fits him. "I don't know either. Wait, why doesn't he fit in?", I asked kind of curious.

"First of all, just look at the way he dresses and then I heard from someone that he doesn't have a lot of money.", I looked at him shocked and kind of angry. How can he just judge him like that?

"So, It doesn't matter how much money someone has or how they dress. Wait, Is that why you like me!? IS IT BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF MONEY AND HAVE A HOTT BODY?", I asked and I was really pissed off! Everyone was staring but I didn't care.

"Gabby, Shut the fuck up! People are starting to stare.", I can't believe that he would say that to me!

"BUT THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT! AM I JUST YOUR ARM CANDY FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE?", I screamed at him and Chad had to hold me back cause I was so pissed off at Mike.

"GABBY! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!", he yelled back at me. That was the final straw, he was going to get it now.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!", I moved out of Chad's grip and started to back away.

"Baby, I'm didn't mean it like that.", he said calmly and then he grabbed my wrist.

""LET GO!", I screamed and started to cry while trying to pull my arm away.

"No, we are gonna work this out", Mike told me and I couldn't believe that he could be so thick skulled.

"I want a break from you now let me go dammit!", I said a little quieter and was still crying.

Mike pulled me towards him and tried to hug me. "I'm so sorry babe.", he said.

"Please let me go.", I said still crying and he didn't so I screamed at him again. "I SAID LET ME GO DAMMIT! I NEED TO THINK THIS OVER!"

"No.", Mike said while still holding me and I pushed against him and he wouldn't let go.

"Just let her go already. It's obvious that she's pissed at you.", said an unfamiliar voice. I looked over and it was the new kid that Mike had been talking about. Now that he was close I could see that he had gorgeous blue eyes that were crystal clear and he was tall probably about 5'10 and had a medium build. Just then Mike let go of me and I fell back into Chad's arms and Mike turned to the new kid and started to talk to him.

"And who the HELL do you think you are?", Mike asked and I could tell that he was pissed.

"By the looks of it, she doesn't want to be near you right now.", He said.

"And that gives you the right to just walk up and butt into our conversation?", Mike was really getting mad now.

"Yeah, it does. If she wants to be left alone, leave her alone.", the new kid said. Why is he defending me, he doesn't even know me and he is doing this.

Mike walks up and is about a foot away from the other kid and he says, "You better watch yourself!"

I immediately struggled out of Chad's grip and rushed over and put a hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart. "Settle down you two!", I said trying to break up the fight. Then Mike grabbed my hand and he pulled me towards him again.

"MIKE! STOP IT! LET GO OF ME!", I yelled not caring what anyone thought.

He let go and was more pissed than I have ever seen him. "Fine Gabriella.", he walked away and glared at the new kid as he walked past.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and then I noticed that the new kid was walking away so I went over to him and taped him on the back smiling. "Hey", I said and he turned around and I was staring into his amazing blue eyes and forgot what I was gonna tell him. "Uhh…, Thanks for that, Mike can be an ass sometimes.", I smiled at him.

"I'm glad I could help.", he smiled and held out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Troy." I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Gabriella", I smiled. Then I asked, "Do you need help getting anywhere?"

He pulled out his schedule and said, "Umm.. Theater Arts with Darbus.", He looked up at me and I smiled and laughed.

"OMG! That's my class too! I'll show you. Come on.", We started walking to class. When we got there all the girls heads turned and they stared at Troy in awe. I mean who wouldn't, he is hott. I told him to go and check in with Darbus and I took my seat.

"Ahh, Mr. Bolton. We've been expecting you. Please take a seat next to Ms. Montez.", Darbus said and he turned around and smiled and came back and sat next to me.

I whispered to him, "A little outrageous isn't she?", I said and we both laughed quietly.

"Just a tiny bit, I barely even noticed", he answered back and then smiled. Then we were torn out of our little conversation By Ms. Darbus.

"Ahh, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, since you two are so talkative, you can do your project together.", she said.

I blushed and said, "Okay Ms. Darbus."

She went back to the lecture that she was giving and Troy leaned over to me and said, "Sorry." I looked at him and smiled also.

"I don't mind.", and we both smiled and sat through the rest of class.

The Bell rang and Troy got up and was about to leave. "Troy, wait!", I called out and he turned around and looked at me.

**Well, this was the first chapter of this story and I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review to tell me how I did! Thanks everyone!**

**The links to the outfits are on my page so check them out!**


	2. Tyler

**Well I hope that all of you like the first chapter and I will try to do the same with number 2! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything guys!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 2

**Gabriella's POV**

The bell rang and Troy got up and was about to leave. "Troy, wait!", I called out and he turned around and looked at me.

I smiled and he did too. Then, I walked over to him and stopped and opened up my purse and started to dig for a pen. He laughed and asked, "What are you looking for?" I pulled out my favorite pink pen and held it up to show it to him.

"Just a little pen.", I told him and then I reached out and grabbed his left hand.

"And now what are you doing Ms. Montez?", he asked and I could tell he knew what I was doing but it was so much more fun to flirt with him than tell him. I don't know why because I do have a boyfriend, well if you could call that superficial ass that.

I giggled and started to write on his left palm. I wrote my name and my number and then put a little heart next to my name. "There", I said, "All done Mr. Bolton.", I let his hand go and he looked at it and smiled.

"For the project of course.", He asked jokingly.

"Totally", I said and we both laughed. His smile is so amazing that I just want to melt right here and now. Then he backed up towards the door and winked at me and then turned around and left the room. OMG! I think I am going to die, my heart is running at like a million beats per minute but I calmed myself down. After that, I grabbed all of my books and my purse and left for my next class.

**Lunchtime**

I went to the table that I always sit at and then I saw HIM coming. It was Mike and I was not in the mood to talk to that bastard at the moment. When he walked in, he put his arm around my shoulders and I was shocked that he would even try to do that. I immediately pushed off my shoulder and didn't say a word to him and continued my conversation with Sharpay. I guess he got the message but was determined because he then asked, "Gabs, can we talk, please?"

I looked at him for the first time since yesterday and it looked like he didn't get any sleep at all last night so I nodded and stood up. We walked out into the hallway and I stopped by the water fountain. I turned to face him and said, "What?" It came out a little harsher than I intended but I really didn't care.

He looked nervous but he started talking, "I'm so sorry babe, I shouldn't judge people by what they are wearing or how much money they have. I don't like you because you are rich. I like you because you are sweet, beautiful inside and out, and you make me happy.", he grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little and I didn't pull away. "So, can you forgive me?", he asked and I looked up at him and he truly did look sorry.

"I guess that I did over react just a little bit.", I smiled and giggled at him.

"And I forgive you for that but, can you forgive me?", he asked gripping my hands a little tighter. I really did like him and I think that I still do like him. Okay, I decided to give him another chance but I was going to show him rather than tell him. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Mike pulled back after a while.

"I guessing this is a yes?", He asked and I nodded and kissed him one last time before we walked back into the cafeteria hand in hand with everyone staring. I walked back to the table and sat down next to Sharpay and Mike sat on the other side of me.

"Awe!", Sharpay squealed, "You guys made up! That's so happy!" I was blushing and Corbin being the ass hole that he is decided to make it worse.

He was mocking Sharpay's voice when he said, "Awe, so cute!" I really just wanted to punch him right then and there. But I started laughing when Sharpay beat me to it and punched Chad in the arm. I knew there was a reason that we were friends.

"So, is the party still on for Saturday?", Sharpay then asked to change the subject.

"Yeah!", I answered trying to show enthusiasm towards it.

**Friday at school**

**Troy's POV**

I walked into first period like 2 minutes before the bell rang and walked to my seat next to Gabriella Montez. She was so beautiful and always looked perfect in whatever she wore. But I can't like her too much because she is dating Mike but whatever. When she saw me come in she smiled and said, "Hey!"

"Hi", I said back while smiling too. Today she was wearing a light flowy shirt and Jeans with heels and her hair was in a side pony tail that was curly. She was still smiling and then she asked me.

"So, when do you want to get together to work on the project?", she asked.

"Whenever you want to.", I told her. She giggled and thought for awhile.

"How about tonight?", she asked smiling.

"I have to watch my little brother so you would have to come over to my house and we could work while we watch him.", I said hoping that she would agree to do it.

"Aww! How old is your little brother?", she asked and the look on her face made it seem like she liked little kids. I smiled.

"He's 3 and is turning 4 in a couple of months.", I told her and her smile grew even bigger.

"I bet he is so cute!", she kind of squealed and that confirmed that she loved no adored little kids.

"You'll just have to wait and see tonight around, um 7ish?", I told her.

"Okay, I can't wait! But, I need your address.", she smiled once again. I pulled out my notebook and wrote it down on a sheet of paper. Then I ripped it out and handed it to her. She folded it and wrote Troy on the front with her pink pen and put it in her purse. "I'll see you tonight.", she giggled and then Darbus started class.

**After School**

**Gabriella's POV**

I said goodbye to Mike and gave him a quick kiss and then walked over to my car to drive home. When I got there, I went straight up to my room and dumped my stuff on the floor next to my dresser. Then I layed down on the bed, turned my I-pod on and tried to relax. Ever since me and Troy made plans this morning, I have been kinda nervous and I don't know why. But, I'm sure that his little brother is so cute if he is anything like Troy. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup. Then, I went back into my room and looked in the full length mirror. Sure I was skinny and petite, but I am far from perfect. Then, the phone rang, ripping me out of my thoughts. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's Mike.", he said and I smiled.

"Hey, what's up?", I said and layed back down on my bed.

"Wanna go and see a movie tonight?", He asked and I wasn't in the mood but I already had plans so I didn't have to lie.

"Sorry, but I can't.", I told him truthfully.

"Why?", he asked.

"I'm going to my friends' house to work on a project for Ms. Darbus.", I told him and he sounded disappointed but I already had these plans.

"Oh okay, then I'll just see you at the party.", he said and I smiled.

"Of course you will. Bye Mike.", I said and then he said goodbye and we both hung up. I went and sat at my desk and started my other homework.

**Troy's POV**

I walked out of school and got into my black range rover. I drove home and was thinking about what was going to happen tonight. I turned my I-pod on to Breaking Benjamin (**They are like my favorite band! lol**) and just listened for the rest of the way home. When I got there, I got out of the car and went inside through the front door. I was greeted by my energetic little brother named Tyler. He was bouncing and laughing so I picked him up walked into the kitchen and found my mom cooking in there. "Hey mom.", I said and she turned around and smiled.

"I have to leave around 7 so you are on Tyler duty until the morning.", she told me. My mom is a nurse and she works nights at the hospital. Which sort of sucks but whatever. She usually leaves around 7 and gets back at like 6 in the morning, which are really long hours but she deals with it.

"Okay.", I answered. I put Tyler down and walked over besides my mom. "Oh, and my friend Gabriella is coming over tonight to work on a project for theater arts if that's okay with you.", I told her.

"Sure sweetie, just don't forget about your brother.", she said.

"I don't think Gabby would let me forget about him. I think she wants to meet him more than come and work on the project.", we both laughed.

"Well, girls love little kids.", she smiled. "Isn't that right Tyler?", she asked him and he was laughing and smiling and he shook his head yes.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go and work on my other homework.", I said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay.", she said and went back to what she was doing.

**No one's POV**

It was about 6:30 and the Bolton's had just finished eating dinner and Troy was sitting on the couch with Tyler in his lap watching Veggie Tales and he started to talk to Tyler.

"Okay buddy, you're gonna be good tonight right?", Troy asked and Tyler lifted his head and shook it yes. "Okay.", He smiled. Then a song came on and Tyler climbed off of Troy's lap and started to bounce around and dance. "Wow Ty, you have to much energy.", Troy laughed.

"Nuh uh!", Tyler yelled at his brother and laughed.

"Yuh huh!", Troy answered and he started to tickle Tyler. Tyler was laughing really hard.

"Twoy!", he yelled again between laughing fits. Then Troy picked up his brother and swung him around while Tyler was laughing merrily. Then his mom walked into the room and smiled at her two boys. And then went back into the kitchen. The door bell rings.

"I'll get it.", Troy said and he put his brother down and walked to the door.

**Gabriella's POV**

When I got to the address, I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car it was an average house and not that big but it looked really cozy and I liked it. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. After about a minute, Troy opened the door and he smiled and said, "Hey Gab, come in.' I walked in and it was modern but not too modern. Like clean, that's it.

"Hey.", I said back to him.

Then he said, "I know it's not a mansion but…", I smiled and just looked at him.

"I really like it. I hate living in my huge house, it gets really creepy sometimes.", I said and he laughed. Then a little boy who I guessed was his brother ran up and was hiding behind Troy's leg. He peeked out at me and he had blue eyes just like Troy and curly blond hair. He was wearing little yellow overalls that were so cute. I knelt down on the floor and started to talk to the little boy. "And who is this little guy?", I asked and I knew that there was a huge smile on my face. I really love little kids. He giggled but stayed behind Troy's leg.

Then Troy bent down next to me and said, "I don't know, I've never seen him before in my whole entire life.", Troy held back smile.

"Nuh uh Twoy!", the little boy said and then started to laugh.

Troy continued to joke with him, "Wait, how do you know my name?" They were so cute together.

"You my bwother!", He laughed again and hugged Troy.

"Oh, I see now.", Troy finally said and then Tyler turned back to me.

"So what's your name cutie?", I asked him and he smiled.

"Tyler!", he said and started to get excited.

"I'm Gabriella", I said. "It's nice to meet you Tyler."

"Hi Gab…", he had a look of concentration on his face and it was so adorable, "Gab… Gabelala", he said and his smile grew from ear to ear. I laughed.

"You are just too cute!", I said and then a lady walked into the room and I assumed that it was his mom. She smiled sweetly.

"You must be Gabriella.", she said and I nodded. "I'm Troy's mom Lucille." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you.", I said and she smiled sweetly again and turned to Troy.

"Troy, I'm leaving now. Have fun but get some work done too.", she said. Troy answered her.

"We will, bye mom.", and with that Lucille left.

"Where is she going?", I asked curiously.

"She works night shifts at the hospital as a nurse.", He answered and started to walk so I followed him and we went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, where should we start?", I asked.

**3 Hours Later**

We had gone to the store and bought poster board and all of the other things that we needed to start our project. Troy found out first hand that I love to shop and we ended up by the mall so I had to go in and I bought a new outfit. Opps! But anyway, after that, we went back to Troy's house and started to work on the poster and now we were almost done.

"This picture should go here.", I said and put it in the top right hand corner of the poster.

Troy laughed and put it on the bottom in the middle. "No, it should go here.", he said and smiled.

"No way, it looks way better up there.", I said.

"Definitely down here.", he said back and I pushed him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Fine, how about we call in the professional to tell us where it should go.", I suggested.

"Nice try Gabs, but our professional has been asleep for the past hour.", he said and I looked over at Tyler curled up on the recliner and fast asleep. He was the cutest thing ever!

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and leaned back against the couch. Troy got up and picked up Tyler and took him to his room. I got up and followed them. Troy pulled down the covers on Tyler's bed then put him in and tucked him in. Then leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night buddy.", he said and walked with me back to the living room.

"You are really good with him Troy.", I said as we sat back on the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them with my arms.

"Thanks", he said. "Ever since my dad died, I have had to look after Tyler most of the time because of my mom's work schedule. I guess I kinda see it as I'm his dad."

"Oh", I said kind of sad. "I'm sorry about your dad. But, I can tell that Tyler really looks up to you.", I said.

"It's okay. He died like 2 years after my brother was born so Tyler doesn't really remember him that well."

"I bet you miss him.", I said.

"Yeah… everyday.", he said and then looked away.

I could tell that he was hurting so I moved up onto my knees and moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and just hugged him. Eventually, he put his arms around my waist and it felt good being in his embrace. I felt safe. After a couple of minutes, he let go and he said, "Thanks Gabby." I smiled and sat back down but this time closer to him.

"What about your parents?", He asked.

"My mom is Annez Montez, but I doubt that means anything to you.", we both smiled and I continued. "She is a famous fashion designer and my dad is a commander in the marines. Both of them are always gone so I'm left all alone in my house.", he looked at me confused.

"They just leave you here like that?", he asked.

"All the time. Like right now, my dad is overseas in the war and my mom is in Paris for a few weeks.", I told him.

"Doesn't it get lonely?", he asked.

"Yeah, but I usually invite friends over so it isn't one hundred percent terrible.", we both laughed. And then my phone went off cause Shar sent me a text and I saw the time. "Wow, it's already almost 11 o'clock. I should probably get going."

"Okay, we'll finish this another time.", He said and we both stood up and walked to the door.

"Just call me whenever you want to work on it.", I said then reached up and hugged him again and this time he didn't hesitate to put his arms around my waist. We let go and I said, "Tell Tyler bye for me."

"I will", he answered. Then I started to walk out to my car and stopped when I get to my door and turned back to him.

"Hey, I'm having this party at my house tomorrow if you want to come. It should be really fun.", I smiled and got in the car and backed out of the driveway.

**Well, here is another chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It means a lot if you guys do! **

**Thanks! Mwa Mwa!**

**The links to some pictures are on my page again! Oh, and hit that review button on the left, something special will happen! lol**


	3. The Party

**Here we go, another chapter! I hope that you guys like them! Anyways, without further adu, here it is!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 3

Gabriella is at her house with Sharpay, Chad, and Mike setting up for the party. Sharpay is with Gabriella in her room and Mike is in the kitchen with Chad. The guys aren't really getting anything done but, they are eating a lot!

**Gabriella's POV**

"So what did you do last night?", Sharpay asked me. I smiled at the thought of Troy.

"I worked on a project at Troy's house. Oh, and went shopping and bought a new outfit.", I told her and she had an evil smile on her face like she was conjuring up something. But I just shrugged it off.

"You worked on a project on a Friday! Are you insane?!", she finally said and I laughed.

"Yes, I worked on a project on a Friday and no I am not insane. And on top of that, it was kinda fun.", I told her truthfully.

"DOING SCHOOL WORK WAS FUN?!", she asked shocked. I just laughed.

"Yeah, I feel really relaxed around him and we talked and it was really fun. And his little brother is such a cutie!", I told her.

A smile appeared on her face and I knew that I was going to regret telling her this. "You like him don't you?", she said and it caught me sort of off guard even though I knew she was gonna say that.

I blushed and said, "No!", I answered to quickly. "Well, I don't know.", I said and blushed even more. I really hate Shar right now!

"You do like him like him don't you!", she squealed. Oh no, me and my big mouth.

"I didn't say that!", I said pleading my case.

"You implied it.", she responded quickly.

"I DID NOT!", I said. Even though I think that I do like Troy, but there is still Mike and we have been dating for 2 and a half years. I leaned on my desk and held my head in my hands and sighed.

"What about Mike?", she asked. "Do you still like him?"

"Yes", I answered not lifting my head up. "We are a couple aren't we?", I told her sarcastically.

"Wow!", Sharpay said. "You like Mike AND Troy. Just wow.", she said and sat down on my bed.

"I never said that I liked Troy!", I said still not lifting my head.

"But you're not denying it are you?", she asked. And I sighed and lifted my head but didn't look at her.

"Well, not exactly…", I said and looked at Shar and she was shocked. "Shar, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this.", I asked her pleadingly.

"I won't Gab, but wow. I never thought that he would be your type.", she said and I looked at her with amazement. I don't even know what my type is, how in the world would she know what my type is?

"And what's my type?", I asked curiously.

"Um… I don't know. Hockey captain, maybe named Mike.", she said and I smiled and threw a pillow at her and she screamed. We started to have a pillow fight and it was a blast. But I guess that we should get back to working on our outfits for the party. When I was picking out my dress, I decided to wear something that Mike would like, Which wasn't hard. If it showed my chest and was short enough, he would be happy. But, in the back of my mind I hoped that Troy would like it too.

**Mike's POV**

I was sitting in Gabby's kitchen eating food while me and Chad were supposed to be setting up for the party. Then Chad asked me, "Dude, what's happening with you and Gabs tonight?"

I thought about whether or not to tell him because I know that he is like Gabby's older brother. I knew that I wanted to push mine and Gabby's relationship to the next level but I wasn't sure if I should tell that to Chad or not. I decide to lie to him because if I had a little sister and her boyfriend told me that he was planning to have sex with her, I would probably kill that boy's ass right then and there. "Uh, I don't know. She is still kinda upset about the fight we had earlier this week.", I finally told him.

"Oh, she was pretty upset. I mean she like never yells, she must have been pretty pissed at you.", he told me but I already knew she was angry at me but whatever. As soon as I get her alone and turn on the charm, there is no way that she can resist me, and I'm not giving her the option to either.

"Yeah, I know. We'll just see how it goes.", I lied knowing what I was going to do.

"Good luck with that man.", He told me and I smiled and we did our handshake thing and left it at that. I can't wait till tonight, and I know it will be great.

**Gabriella's POV**

Finally, the party is here and all the stupid planning is over. I can just relax and enjoy it now. I walked down the steps and was wearing the dress that I picked out. It was a black dress that had some sequins on it so when I moved, they would shine. It synched at my little waist with a black ribbon and came just above my knee. I accented it with gold bracelets and I had my hair down and it was in my soft natural curls. My nails were painted gold to match the bracelets. I finished it off with Shiny, black pointed pumps. When I got downstairs, I saw Mike and he came up to me and kissed me.

"Babe. You look so hott!", I giggled at him and pecked him on the lips again.

"Thanks Mike.", I said. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me one more time, this time he grabbed my butt when he did. Then, he pulled back. I really didn't like when he did that but, I'll let it slide.

"I have to go talk to some people. I'll be around.", he left and I sighed and was left on the dance floor by myself. Then I saw Taylor walking up to me and I smiled and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Tay! OMG! That rymes!", we both laughed.

"Wow Gabs, This party is amazing!", she said and I smiled.

"Thanks hun!", I said. We talked for a little while and then she saw Kelsi and ran over to her and once again I was left by myself. But, I couldn't stop looking around for a certain blue eyed boy that I invited yesterday. I sighed figuring that he decide not to come I started to walk off of the dance floor to the kitchen when someone covered my eyes and said.

"Guess who?" I immediately knew who it was. It is the person that I have been waiting for. I turned around and immediately and before I could help myself, I was hugging him and he was hugging me.

"OMG! You made it!", I was excited. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, faded jeans that had a hole in the knee, white tennis shoes and a white belt. And he looked really good. I love how he can wear a t-shirt and jeans and look so good.

"Yeah.", he said and he smiled. "You look so beautiful", he said and I like the way that he said beautiful and not hott like Mike always does. But, if Troy said it, I wouldn't really care.

"Why thank you kind sir. You don't look that bad yourself.", I said and giggled. He pulled me into another hug and we both laughed. Then all of a sudden the music turned to I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

"Hey Gabs, wanna dance?", he asked and I smiled and nodded and took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. I stopped and put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist gently. I stepped closer to him and we swayed with the music.

"So, where is Tyler tonight?", I asked looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"I knew you would ask.", he smiled again and said, "I left him by himself."

"TROY! He is only 3! Are you insane!", I started to walk to the door when he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me back gentley. "Troy, we have to go get him.", I said wondering why he wasn't worried.

"Gabby, relax. I was kidding.", He said and laughed. I smacked his chest and then put my arms back around his neck.

"I knew that.", I said while blushing.

"Yeah, sure you did, that's why you were running to the door.", he smiled.

"Where is he then?", I asked changing the subject.

"My mom doesn't work Saturday or Sunday nights", He answered.

"Oh", I said and smiled up at him.

**Mike's POV**

"Hey Chad?', I asked.

"Yeah man?', he answered. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Gabs, I want to ask her to dance.", I said and he looked down at the dance floor.

"That new kid beat you to it Mike.", Chad told me and I looked down at the dance floor too and saw that he was dancing with her and there was like no space between him and her. They were both smiling and laughing and it made me just want to kill the new kid. How dare he touch her like that! She is gonna get it when I get her alone.

"What?", I asked him pissed even though I could see it right in front of me. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I don't know man but she looks like she is having fun.", he said and it made me even more pissed.

"I swear I am like gonna kill him.", I said really angry now.

"Calm down, she's probably just being polite. You know Gabs, she can't hurt anyone."

"She better only be being polite.", I said more pissed than ever, no one and I mean no one touches her but me!

**Gabriella's POV**

The song just ended and I smiled up at Troy, stood on my tippy toes, and tightened my arms around his neck. He also wrapped his arms all the way around my waist and held me a little tighter. He whispered in my ear, "You have to grow taller.", and he laughed softly.

I whispered back, "Well maybe you have to shrink." We both laughed a little.

He let go of me and a loosened my arms but I didn't let go completely yet. Then he said, "I don't think that's possible." And we smiled again.

"I'm really glad you're here Troy.", I told him and he smiled back at me.

"I am too.", he said and I smiled.

"I should probably go and see Mike.", I said not really wanting to go yet.

"Okay.", he said a little disappointed. "See you later." I stood up on my tippy toes again and kissed him on the cheek, and my lips lingered on his skin. Then let go and backed away. He smiled and then I turned around and spotted Mike and walked towards him.

**Mike's POV**

"Oh, so that is he being polite?", I asked kind of annoyed that she would kiss him.

"I don't know man, just let her have her freedom", Chad told me and I looked at him stunned.

"TO MAKE OUT WITH OTHER GUYS!", I said and was really lucky that a loud song was on.

"Dude, it was just a peck on the cheek.", he said.

"Which will turn into him shoving his tongue down her throat", I said angrily knowing that I was getting on his nerves but I really didn't care.

"Just relax man, she is coming up behind you.", Chad warned me and I was grateful because I was about to yell again. About 10 seconds later, I felt her small hands snake around me from behind and she kissed my back.

"Hey babe.", she said and I turned around and pulled her towards me roughly and kissed her even more rough and I wished that Troy was watching. I moved my hand down her back and was about to grab her ass when she pulled away and giggled.

I leaned to her ear and whispered, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

She giggled again and grabbed my hand and walked up the stairs to her room. She is so blind, she doesn't even kow what's coming.

**Troy's POV**

Wow, I just saw Gabby and Mike walk up the stairs and I'm guessing they are going to her room. But, there is nothing I can do about that. Then this random girl that I have never seen before walked up to me and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Kirsten."

"Hi.", I said. "I'm Troy."

"So, you wanna dance?", she asked me and before I said yes, I was being pulled onto the dance floor and the next thing I know, she was rubbing against me and everything. I put my hands on her waist but it wasn't the same as being with Gabriella. I looked up the stairs and didn't want to think about what was happening up there.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into my room followed by Mike. He then turned and shut the door and then locked it and I didn't like where this was going. "What did you do that for?", I asked him.

"No reason.", he answered and then pulled me towards him and started to kiss me. So I kissed him back. But after that, he started to walk back to the bed and he pushed me onto it and then jumped ontop of me and practically crushed me. Then, he straddled over me and kissed me fiercely. Then shifted so he was only part of the way on top of me and he put his hand on my leg and started to move it up towards my hip. I was really creeped out and once he got to my hip, and his arm was under my dress, I stopped kissing him and pushed his hand away from me.

"Mike, stop.", I told him and he kissed me again and put his hand back on me. "I pushed him away and scooted out from under him. "Just stop Mike."

"Come on babe, it will be fun.", he said and tried to kiss me again.

"Mike, I'm serious. Stop.", I told him calmly.

"It will be over before you know it, so just relax.", that was it, he pushed me too far and it is over. He tried to grab me again but I moved back farther.

"Listen to me, you're gonna have sex with me, then go about your buissness and be happy about it.", Omg! I can't believe him. I stood up.

"I said no Mike!", I told him about to break down. He grabbed me and forefully threw me onto the bed and held my hands above my head so I couldn't get free. I struggled and screamed but no one could hear me.

"Just relax, and it won't hurt you that bad.", he told me and started to take off my dress. Tears were running freely down my face.

"Mike I said NO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!", I screamed at him, and could only think of one person...Troy.

**Will Mike get what he want's? Find out in chapter 4. Please, please, please review, It makes me happy!**

**Thanks everyone! Mwa mwa!**


	4. Well, well, well, look who it is

**Here goes another chapter! I'm really excited about this story! I hope you guys like it too! Please review!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 4

**Gabriella's POV**

"Mike I said NO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!", I screamed at him, and could only think of one person…Troy.

"Let me guess, it's because of that new kid Troy", he assumed while still taking my clothes off.

"No, I just don't want to Mike!", I yelled. "I'm only 17 years old! Plus, I want it to be special and right now, I don't love you. You're not the guy I want to give this to.", I told him but he already took off all my clothes and I was in my underwear and bra.

"Come on babe, it won't hurt that bad.", he said and then tried to kiss me. How is he such an ass? I turned my head away and tried to get my arms free but I couldn't.

"Get out.", I whispered and tears streamed down my face.

"Hell no, I came for sex, and I'm gonna get it", he said and kissed me and I struggled even more..

"GET THE FUCK OUT! WE'RE OVER!", I screamed at him and he still didn't get it and reached around me and unclasped my bra. By now tears were pouring down my face and he still didn't care.

"Gabby…", he said calmly and put his hand on my cheek, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"GET OUT!", I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Just as I screamed that, Chad came bursting through the door and ripped Mike off of me. I was still crying and I pulled my sheets around my half naked body. Chad threw him to the ground and said…

"Get the fuck out you pathetic bastard!", Mike stood up and backed out of the door then ran down the steps. Chad walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I cried into his chest for what seemed like hours.

After awhile, Sharpay came into my room and embraced me in another hug. I felt happy that my best friends were here for me, but secretly, I wish it was Troy that saved me.

"I didn't want to have sex and he was forcing me to. I screamed and struggled but he was too strong for me.", I poured out to them and Chad rubbed my back and I looked over at Sharpay and she was giggling. "It's not funny Shar!", I cried even more.

"No, no, no. I know it's not sweetie. It's just that he got what he deserved", she said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

_flashback_

_Troy's POV_

_I saw Mike running down the stairs without Gabriella so I left Kirsten and cut him off before he could get to the door. "Dude, where's Gabby?", I asked._

"_Oh", he laughed. "That fucking bitch is crying her eyes out like a damn two year old." He said and I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew, I had pushed him into the wall and my forearm was crushing his chest. He just laughed._

"_What the hell did you do to her?", I asked through clenched teeth. I pushed him harder into the wall. I knew everyone was watching but I didn't care._

_Mike laughed again. "She was too scared to have sex so I forced her to and then that ass Chad had to come and save her sorry ass.", I was extremely pissed now that he said that about her._

"_You're gonna regret ever being born after I'm done with you.", I threatened and he smirked at me._

"_You just wish that you could touch her the way I have.", he said and that pushed me over the edge. I grabbed his shirt with my left hand and held him against the wall. Then, I punched him with my right hand in the eye as hard as I could and threw him to the ground._

"_Get out of this house you fucking perve!", I yelled. "And if you ever come close to her again, you'll be answering to me."_

_Mike stood up and walked backwards towards the door and gave me the middle finger then left and slammed the door. Everyone clapped and patted me on the back. I saw Sharpay run up the stairs and I wanted to too but wasn't sure if she would want me up there._

_End of flashback_

I smiled a bit though I was still crying. I thought about how Troy defended me and was glad that he was on my side as well as Chad and Sharpay. They told me not to tell Troy that I knew that he had done that for me, and also that I knew what happened when Mike went downstairs. Around 2 in the morning, everyone left and Chad and Sharpay helped me clean up.

On Sunday, I really didn't do anything. I watched tv and curled up on my bed and ate ice cream. Then, I was really bored so I decided to go run. When I got back, there were like 12 missed calls and 20 text messages from Mike. I deleted them all without reading or listening to a single one. I'm not gonna let him sweet talk me back into dating him.

**Monday at School**

I walked over to my locker in the outfit that I had bought when I was with Troy. It was a short jean skirt, a blue flowy shirt, and flip flops. I wore my hair down and it was in my soft curls. I was almost done getting all of my books when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike walking towards me. I hurried up and finished getting my things, slammed my locker door shut, and walked over to Troy. "Hey Troy", I said and smiled. Then, he looked up and saw me and smiled too.

"Hey", he said, "I heard about you and Mike. I'm sorry." I knew he probably wasn't going to tell me that he beat him up but it was really, I don't know, hott the way he would do that.

"I'm not, he is such a dick.", I said and leaned up against the locker next to his. He continued to get his things and laughed.

"That's one way to put it.", he said smiling. I looked over and saw how pissed Mike was that I was with Troy. He stormed off in the other direction while knocking into people. I looked back at Troy, and smiled. I knew that if I was with him, I would feel really safe. Then he asked, "Wanna work on the project tonight?" He shut his locker and started to walk with me to class.

"Yeah", I smiled. "But, can I come to your house? I really don't want to be home right now.", I asked and looked at him and he smiled.

"Sure, I think Tyler will be happy too. He keeps asking when you are coming back.", he said and looked at me and smiled.

"We should keep it a secret from him", I said and we walked into the classroom and headed towards our seats.

"Okay", he laughed, "Around 7ish again?", he asked while sitting down.

"Yeah, can't wait.", I said and then the bell rang and Darbus started class. I avoided Mike for the rest of the day and then around 7 that night, I went over to Troy's and knocked on the door. A minute later, he opened the door.

"Hey Gab.", he said while smiling.

"Hi", I also said and smiled sweetly. Then he started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Expect Tyler in 3… 2… 1…", as he said one, Tyler came running around the corner and as soon as he saw me, he stopped and his face lit up. He started jumping.

"Lala! Lala! Lala!", he said excited. I thought it was so cute how he called me Lala. He bounced over to me and I picked him up and gave him a huge hug. I smiled while still holding him.

"Hey baby, what's going on?", I asked Tyler and his face lit up again.

"I have show Lala something!", he said and struggled so I would put him down. I did and he reached up for my hand. I took it and grabbed Troy's hand and towed him along too. Tyler took us to his room and stopped inside, let go of my hand, and climbed up onto his racecar bed. "I got big boy bed!", he said excited.

"Wow!", I said excitedly and smiled. Troy was standing in the doorway watching me play with Ty.

"I big boy!", Tyler exclaimed enthusiastically and laughed.

"Yes you are!", I said and hugged him then looked over at Troy. He was smiling.

"I told you he couldn't wait to see you.", Troy said.

"I guess I should believe you more often.", I said flirtatiously. I don't know why, but I can't help but flirt with him when I am around him. I didn't see his mom so I'm guessing that she already left for work. "So…", I said while standing up, "we should finish the poster then start on the writing."

"Alright Mrs. Boss Lady.", Troy said and I smacked his arm playfully and he laughed. Then he turned and walked towards the living room and I followed behind him. Then, I wasn't paying attention and Troy stopped right in front of me and I ran into his back.

"What did you stop for?", I asked confused."

"Tyler", he said a little annoyed. I turned back towards Tyler's room.

"What about Tyler?", I asked even more confused. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face our poster in the living room. I smiled and 'awwwed.' Tyler had colored all over the poster. There was a picture of me, Troy, his mom, and himself under a rainbow. "That is so cute!", I squeled.

"It's not cute", he said annoyed. "Now we have to start all over!"

"I like it!", I said firmly and he smacked his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Girls and little kids", he murmured.

"What about girls and little kids?", I asked and put my hands on my hips. I looked at him seriously but was just acting.

"Nothing, nothing.", He said while smiling and put his hands up innocently. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wait", I thought of an idea. "How about we do a PowerPoint. He can't draw on that.", I said smiled at my brilliant idea.

"Okay. We can use my computer.", he said.

""Lead the way.", I told him and he started to walk.

**Troy's POV**

I started to walk down the hall and up the stairs to my room. I went in and Gabby followed me. I sat down at my desk and turned it on, then logged on. While I waited for it to load, "So, what do you have in mind?", I asked and turned around. Gabby was lying on my bed and was playing with my basketball pillow. I smiled and couldn't believe that she would do that.

She looked over at me and said while smiling, "I don't know, I just come up with the ideas."

"Well, get over here and help me.", I said still smiling at her.

She put on a pouty face and looked at me and whined, "But, I'm really comfy." She sat up and pulled then covers down then slid under them. She pulled them up to her chin.

"Don't make me come over there and forcefully bring you over here.", I said playfully and she just pouted. I got up and walked over to my bed. "You leave me no choice." I smiled.

"Okay, okay.", she said while sliding out from under the covers. Then she stood up on the bad and looked down at me and started laughing. I was confused.

"What?"

"Now who's taller?", she said flirtatiously and giggled. I put one arm behind her back and one arm behind her knees and scooped her up so I was holding her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and asked, "What are you doing?"

I put her down right in front of me, "showing you that I'm still taller.", I said and smiled.

She pushed me on my shoulder playfully and then walked over to the computer and sit in the chair. "Way to steal my seat Lala!", I said and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Twoy.", puts on a sad face and kneels down in front of the chair and hits the seat lightly. "Here you go", she said.

"I was kidding Gabby."

"Well, I'm not. Sit here.", she said so I walked over to the chair and sit down. She grabbed my knees and pulled me closer to the desk. Then she settled herself between my legs and used them as arm rests. I reached over her shoulders and started to type.

"Let's get started.", I said.

**An hour later**

"My knees hurt!", She said whining.

"Aww, you poor baby.", I responded sarcastically. Then she got up and sat right on my lap. I couldn't help but smile. She wasn't heavy either so, I was okay with it.

"This is so much better.", she said and shifted a little.

"Okay then, we need like 10 more slides and then we're done.", I said and reached around her to type something. We were looking on pictures and finally she pointed at one she liked.

"Use that one."

I clicked on the picture and put it on the slide. Then, Gabby looked over my shoulder and smiled a little bit. "He is so adorable.", she said about Tyler. He was asleep on my bed. He came up like 10 minutes after we started working and I guess he fell asleep. I looked back at him.

"He is so little on my bed", I said and laughed a little.

"You are a tiny bit bigger than him.", she said and smiled.

"Maybe just a little.", I said. Then she leaned back against my chest and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I really don't feel like working on this right now.", she said and I totally agreed with her.

"Me either.", I said. "How about we just watch tv or something."

"Okay.", she stood up and then I got up and we were gonna go downstairs when Tyker woke up.

"Twoy?", he was cranky and his eyes were tearing up. "Mommy?"

I went over and picked him up and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay buddy. Shhh…"

"Where Mommy?", he asked and was on the verge of tears. One fell down his face.

"She's at work bud, She'll be back.", I said trying to calm him down.

He screamed "BUT I WANT HER NOW!" Tears started to flow down his cheeks. Gabriella walked over and gently rubbed his back and I loved that she was trying to help. Then, she started to sing.

**(Gabriella singing)**

**I'm finding my way back to sanity again**

**Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there.**

**I'll take a breath and hold on tight**

**Spin around one more time**

**And gracefully fall back into the arms of Grace.**

**Cause I'm hanging on every word you're saying**

**Even if you don't want to speak tonight**

**That's alright, alright with me**

**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door**

**And listen to you breathing**

**Is where I wanna be, yeah**

**Where I wanna be.**

Tyler turned around and looked at Gabriella and reached for her. I gave him to her and she continued to sing while rubbing his back and rocking him slowly. He laid his head on her shoulder and started to calm down.

**I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth**

**And I'm trying to identify the voices in my head**

**Gad wish won't you**

**Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel**

**And break those calluses off me one more time**

**Cause I'm hanging on every word you're saying**

**Even if you don't want to speak tonight**

**That's alright, alright with me**

**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door**

**And listen to you breathing**

**Is where I wanna be, yeah**

**Where I wanna be.**

I walked over right behind her and put my hand on the small of her back and she looked back at me and smiled while still singing. I then brushed Tyler's curls out of his face with my other hand and saw that he was almost asleep again.

**Oh I don't want a thing from you**

**Bet you're tired of me waiting for**

**The scraps to fall off your table to the ground**

**La da da da…**

**Cause I just wanna be here now**

**Cause I'm hanging on every word you're saying**

**Even if you don't want to speak tonight**

**That's alright, alright with me**

**Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door**

**And listen to you breathing**

**Is where I wanna be, yeah**

**Where I wanna be.**

She was still carrying him as we walked downstairs to the living room and he was fast asleep. She sat down on the couch and Tyler had his hands around her neck and his head on her shoulder. I sat down next to her and sat sideways facing her. I put my arm on the back of the couch and propped my head up with my hand.

"Wow Gabby, you're voice is really amazing", I said quietly because of Tyler and she smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks.", she blushed even more and rested her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go home, you look tired?" I told her. "We do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess.", she opened her eyes slowly and stood up and walked to Tyler's room. She put him down on his bed then tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Night baby.", she whispered as she walked back out and turned off the light.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", I said and she came over to me and gave me a hug and stayed there for a while.

"Yeah, meet me by my locker.", she said and finally let go. Not that I'm complaing or anything.

"Okay", I said and she walked towards the door.

"Bye", she said and got into her car and back out of the driveway and pulled away.

**The next morning**

**No one's POV**

Troy is standing by Gabriella's locker like she asked him to the night before when Mike sees him. He immediately starts to walk over towards Troy and when he gets there, he says…

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the bastard that stole my girl."

**Well, that was chapter 4 and I hope you guys like them. I'm having a blast writing them and I really want to keep going. Please review! I love reading them!**

**Thanks everybody!**

**Song: **

**Breathing- Lifehouse**


	5. Ella?

**Here we go again! Another chapter down! Sorry for the wait, but I have been soooo busy these past couple of weeks and haven't had time to work on my stories. But, here it is! Oh, and thanks to evertone who reviewed! Lov ya!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 5

**Troy's POV**

I was standing by Gabby's locker when Mike started to walk over towards me. This was not going to end well. For one, he looked like he looked extremely pissed and two, I was buy Gabby's locker and he never liked me. He finally reached me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the bastard that stole my girl.", he said and took a step closer to me.

"You know I had nothing to do with that.", I replied.

"He looked even more angry now. "Ever since you came here, she hasn't been the same."

"What do you mean, she doesn't let you walk all over her?", I said. "Well she is strong and can stand up for herself. I did nothing.", Gabriella walked up right behind Mike but he didn't notice.

He said, "I dated that bitch for two and a half fucking years and I didn't even get in her pants." By the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was hurt. They turned from a deep passionate brown to a dark and hard black. She was fuming with anger, which I secretly thought was really sexy, and she shoved her books at me.

She put her hand on Mike's back and said, "If you only would have told me…" Mike turned around and was completely shocked. "That that's what you wanted…" Mike was very tense and shocked as Gabriella ran her hand up his chest and closed the distance between them. "I would have done this sooner…", she finished.

"Done what?", Mike asked nervously. Gabriella leaned in closer and her lips almost met his, she stopped about an inch short.

She whispered, "This" Right after she said this, she kneed him in the crotch as hard as she possibly could. Mike fell to the floor holding his sensitive area, he was moaning in agony as Gabriella stood above him and yelled.

"Good luck with the next whore you want to fuck!", she grabbed my hand and pulled me away with her. Once we were clear of Mike, she let go of my hand and reached for her books. I put the behind my back so she couldn't reach them and smiled.

"I don't think so.", I said and smiled.

"She smiled too and said, "Pwease Troy." It was so cute but I wasn't going to give in.

"Nope, I'm gonna carry them.", I said and started to walk towards homeroom. She caught up with me and linked her arm through mine. She was smiling.

"Fine then, after school you have to come over my house.", I smiled at her.

"I can do that.", I said flirtatiously. We walked into homeroom.

"Good.", she smiled and sat down and five minutes later, class started.

**The next day at school**

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into school wearing jeans that fit like perfectly, one of my many Hollister hoodies, and my hair was in a messy bun. I went to my locker and found Troy already there waiting for me. I was giving him the silent treatment and this is going to be so great! I opened my locker without saying a word to him.

"Hey Gabs.", he said and I just looked at him then went back to getting my stuff out of my locker.

"You're not still mad that I beat you at like every video game that you own? Are you?", I looked at him again and still said nothing.

"Come on, it was just a stupid little game.", he said pleadingly. I continued to get stuff out of my locker and wanted to laugh so much but I held it in.

"It's not like I was gonna let you win.", he said and I was having difficulty holding in my laugh, but I did it. I shut my locker and walked towards homeroom.

"Gabby!", he said in a whiny tone, "Just talk to me already! Please." I love this! It is so much fun and he is so cute. I just kept walking. I suddenly felt his hands on my waist and he turned me around and pushed me up against a locker. There were only my books between us. I could of let them go and they wouldn't have fallen. DAMN BOOKS! If I didn't have them, his chest would've been right on me.

He them said looking straight into my eyes, "Fine. Don't talk to me, tonight Tyler will be the middle man and he will run between us and I will get you to talk." I burst out laughing because I couldn't hold it in anymore. He backed up smiling. "What?"

"It's just so funny watching you.", I continued to laugh.

"I hate you so much! You know that?", he said.

"No you don't!", I said and we started to walk towards homeroom. He put his hand on my lower back and pushed me in front of him a little. I felt like I was going to fall over, my knees were becoming weak just at his touch. Luckily, he changed so his arm was draped over my shoulder which was much easier to cope with.

**Sharpay's POV**

"Those two are so buddy-buddy.", I said to Taylor about Troy and Gabriella.

"I know", she responded, "It's almost like they are dating." I looked at her and the pit of my stomach dropped. No, they can't be dating. I think that I like Troy and she is gonna mess it all up!

"You think so?", I asked trying not to be obvious about it.

"I don't know. They are with each other like 24/7 and they are always over each others houses. If you ask me, I say they are." This broke my heart. I wanted to cry but I held it in. Why does Gabriella get all of the hott guys? They always want her and not me. Just like when I liked Mike freshman year, he liked her and not me. This has got to end.

"I don't think they are, but Troy is sooo hott.", I said.

"If he's Gabby's, then you better not go after him.", she warned me but I didn't care. This was not going to be a repeat of freshman year, Troy is going to be mine and I don't care if I have to loose Gabby as a friend.

**That Night**

**Troy's POV**

I was making Tyler dinner when I heard a knock on the door. I put down what I was doing and went and answered it. "Hey Gabs." She completely ignored me and walked in and called for Tyler.

"Ty?", she called and I smiled at her, she took my comment from earlier seriously. He came running around the corner and jumped into her arms. They have built a strong connection ever since she sang to him that one night when he was crying. I think it is so cute that she like loves my brother.

"Lala!", he said and pecked her on they lips.

"Hey sweetie.", she smiled and then whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. I think that was her point.

"Otay Lala!", Tyler answered and she set him down. He ran over to me, "Twoy, Lala said hi!", he was smiling and I looked over at Gabby. I smiled and shook my head back and forth. She smiled too but it wasn't her normal smile, it wasn't as bright or warm. She seemed a little paler too.

I told Tyler to go back to her and tell her to stop being so immature. He nodded and ran back over to her.

"Lala", he said and she picked him up again.

"Yeah baby?", she asked seeming quieter than normal.

"Twoy said you miniature.", he said and I knew that he would mess it up.

"I don't think that's what he said Ty.", she answered smiling.

"Uh huh!", Tyler protested.

"Okay buddy." She laughed and walked towards me. "So, I'm Miniature?", she asked questioningly.

"I told him to tell you to stop being so immature.", she smiled weakly and set Tyler down. I knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?", I asked. "You seem out of it."

"Yeah, my stomach has just been bothering me." I put my hands on her waist and pulled her into my chest and hugged her. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"If you need anything, just let me know.", I said into the top of her head.

"Okay, I will." She didn't let go for a while.

About an hour later, I was trying to teach her how to play halo. She was sitting on the couch right next to me. I had my feet up on the coffee table and she had her legs pulled up on the couch and her knees were resting on my left leg slightly. I had my left arm resting on them. Her right shoulder was right up against my left shoulder and it all just felt so natural.

"Now you press the A button twice…", I was explaining to her as she dropped the controller and ran to the bathroom. I immediately dropped mine followed behind her. She was crying over the toilet and was throwing up. I kneeled behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Her body was shaking.

"I'm sorry.", she said shakily. I continued rubbing her back as she took deep breathes.

"It's okay Gabs, it's not your fault, you can't control it.", I said wanting it so bad to be me and not her. She started to throw up again and I said, "Just let it out Ella."

Fifteen minutes later, she stopped throwing up and we were all sitting on the bathroom floor. Tyler was in my lap and Gabby was across from me.

Tyler asked, "You otay Lala?"

She smiled a little, "Yeah sweetie, my tummy just hurts a little."

"Oh", Tyler responded and got up off my lap and walked over to her. He kissed her on the stomach and she smiled. "I make it all better.", he said.

"Aww, thanks Ty.", she said and hugged him. Tyler laughed and ran out of the bathroom leaving just me and Gabby.

"So", she said, "Ella?", she added smiling a bit.

"Yeah", I replied probably blushing a little. "It just kinda slipped."

She smiled, "My dad was the only one to ever call me Ella."

"Oh, I could stick with Gabby if you want.", I sad kind of embarrassed.

"No, I like it", she smiled, "I could make an exception for you."

"I smiled too. "So Ella, what do you want to do?", I asked looking at her. She though for a while and the look on her face was so cute.

"I kinda just want to get a shower.", she finally answered. UI stood up and walked to the closet and grabbed a towel and threw it to her. I opened the door.

"Just don't slip and fall and kill yourself because that could be really bad.", I said and she giggled a little.

"I'll try not to.", she answered and I walked over then closed the door behind me.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy threw me a towel and the walked out. I felt kind of weird showering here but I knew that it would make me feel a little better. I turned on the water steaming hot and then stripped to nothing and got in. It felt so nice and relaxing.

I got out about fifteen minutes later and wrapped the towel around my body.

**Troy's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and heard the water turn on. I needed to call my mom because there was no way that Ella was staying at her house because no one is there with her. I picked up my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Hey mom, I said unenthusiastically.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay?", she asked and she sounded concerned.

"I guess, but Gabby is really sick. She threw up like 10 times already.", I said then continued. "Her parents aren't home so I was wondering if she could just stay her because I don't want her to be by herself."

"Of course, I wouldn't want her alone either.", she said and I smiled.

"Thanks mom, Bye.", I hung up after she said goodbye. I put Tyler to bed then sat down on the couch and turned on a basketball game. Like ten minutes later I heard a weak voice.

"Troy.", I turned around to see Ella standing in the doorway and I was in complete awe. My jaw dropped. She was only in a pair of black lace underwear and one of my long sleeve dark-colored shirts and it looked so good on her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her legs. They were the sexiest things that I have ever seen in my entire life. They were perfectly tanned, smooth, and shaped. With much effort, I looked up to her face, she was blushing, and her hair was still wet and down. "Umm…", she said quietly and a little shyly. "I don't have anything but my jeans to wear. I saw this shirt but I couldn't find shorts or a hoodie.", she looked down blushing which brought my eyes back down to her legs.

…THOSE DAMN LEGS OF A FUCKING GODDESS! Control yourself Troy, deep breathes. I got up and started walking towards my room. "Come on Ella.", I said pushing her forward up the steps and she giggled a little weakly. Great, now her perfect butt is in my face. STUPID TROY! Why is she so perfect? WHY?

"Thanks", she said quietly.

"No problem Ella.", I just love calling her that and I looked back at her and she was smiling too, So I guess she like it. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and handed them to her. She put them on but they looked too big. "Wait, take those off.", I said to her and she did what I told her.

I went back to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue and white plaid boxers and gave them to her. She put them on and smiled. "These are good.", she said and I went to my closet and pulled out a hoodie and tossed it to her. She put it on and looked amazing.

She looked down at it. "You play basketball?", she asked and sat down on my bed crossed legged and held my pillow in her arms. I sat across from her.

"I used to; I was varsity captain at my old school."

"Why don't you try out here, Chad plays.", she asked.

"I haven't played for a few years.", I answered knowing she wasn't gonna let it go.

"Well, why did you stop?', She asked innocently not knowing.

I took a deep breathe. "Well, my dad was the coach at my old school. When he died, I couldn't do it anymore, it was just to hard without him there. Everywhere that I looked, there was something that reminded me of him.

"I think you dad would want you to play.", she said and I knew that she was right. "It would be way more fun than hanging out with me all day.", she said and smiled.

"I highly doubt that Ella.", I said and she smiled again.

"If it's Tyler, I'll watch him while you're playing.", she suggested and I realized that she really wanted me to play.

"I'll think about it", I told her and she smiled. But that smile was wiped off her face by one of pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were on her stomach.

"Gabby, go to the bathroom.", I told her and stood up.

"I can't.", she said and was crying a little. "It hurts too much." I immediately scooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in and set her down, she was bent over the toilet throwing up. I once again held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Relax Ella, you're gonna be okay.", I said continuing to rub her back.

"Can you just take me home?", she asked quietly.

"No, you're staying here.", I told her as she stood up slowly and rinsed her mouth out. She turned and looked at me.

"I don't want to get you sick", she said looking at her feet. I stepped forward and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Don't worry about me, we need to get you to bed.", I whispered in her ear and let go of her. She started to walk towards the steps and I grabbed her by her tiny wait and turned her around. I started walking towards my room.

"Troy, the couch is that way", she said.

"Ella, my room is this way. ", I replied, "and you're sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own room.", she said and I could tell that she was exhausted.

"But I am, now if you need anything, just wake me up okay.", I told her while pulling down the covers on my bed. I turned around and she hugged me and didn't let go. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"Thanks", she mumbled into my chest.

"You're welcome Gabs.", I said and she let go and laid on my bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Night Troy.", she said and I put a hand on either side of her and lowered myself down and kissed her forehead.

"Remember, wake me up if anything happens." She nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers and closed her eyes. I changed into basketball shorts and no shirt and went down and got settled on the couch.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the really long wait! I really want to get some reviews! So, please review!**


	6. Heaven

**First of all, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and subscribed to my story! It really means a lot to me! I want to get up to 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. Maybe more if I'm lucky.**

**Volleyball season is just about over, so I will have more time to work on this and my Zanessa Story on You Tube. I think I'm gonna focus on getting the next episode of that out first, cause I started that one first and everyone has been waiting forever. **

**Here it is!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 6

**Troy's POV**

I woke up and was really tired. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a light shining from the bathroom. I sat up slowly and walked to the bathroom. I saw Ella sitting on the floor and her face was tear-streaked. "Ella?", I said.

She looked up and wiped her eyes. I sat down next to her in only my basketball shorts and no shirt. "Are you okay?", I asked.

Tears started to well up in her eyes again. "No…", her voice cracked from trying to hold back tears. "I feel like shit and my head is pounding and I can't sleep…", she went on and tears flowed down her face. I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest. She took deep breathes trying to calm herself down while I ran my hand up and down her side slowly and soothingly. She started to relax her body, and fell asleep in my embrace. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my room, and set her down. I covered her then kissed her on the forehead. I glanced over at the clock and it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I sighed and walked back to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

I felt a gentle hand on my back and opened my eyes slowly once again. I saw my mom sitting on the edge of the couch. "Troy", she said softly. I grunted tiredly. "It's time to get up for school sweetie.

"I know, I know.", I said. I pushed myself up slowly and sat up.

"Are you okay?", she asked me and I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, I was just up most of the night with Gabby.", I said and yawned after finishing the sentence.

"Well, why don't you go get ready and I'll put on some coffee.", She said and I nodded and went up to my room. Ella was sound asleep, I got my stuff quietly and went into the bathroom.

**Gabriella's POV**

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in Troy's room and his bed. It was unbelievably warm and comfortable. I lifted myself up so I was sitting and my head began to spin. I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. It didn't really but I looked up anyway. When I looked up, I saw a figure standing on the room with only dark jeans and no shirt on. It was Troy. His back muscles were very sexy and strong. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. But my eyes wandered down to his well defined ab muscles. They were very clear cut and deep.

"How's the tummy today?", he asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I don't know, I haven't really eaten anything, so there's nothing left to throw up.", he smiled and came and sat on the bed next to me. I just really wanted him to hold me and maybe I would feel so much better. There was a pronounced burn in my throat from all the stomach acids coming up, but I knew that would make him worry so I kept it to myself.

"Troy, thanks.", I started after awhile. "I mean, at my house, I would be a complete mess and not know what to do. But here, it feels more like a home than a house, you know. I really like it here." I said. He smiled and pulled me into that warm hug that I was waiting for.

"I'll see you after school.", he said quietly into my ear.

"Okay.", I breathed out.

"I'll take you to your house after school and you can get everything that you need from there.", he said and got up.

"Alright.", I smiled and he left. I laid down and fell asleep again, imagining the warmth of Troy's skin on mine.

**Troy's POV**

After school

Come on, come on. It was the last period of the day and the clock was moving as slow as it ever had. It felt like I have been here for hours. Ten more seconds and I could go home and see Ella. This has been the longest day without her here. Five seconds left, four, three, two, one! RING! I jumped out of my seat and went to my locker to get my homework, and I walked out to my car. I unlocked the door and was about to open it when I heard a voice.

"Hey Troy!", I knew that voice, it has been stalking me all day. I shuddered… it was Sharpay. I think cause Gabby's not here, she thinks that she has a chance to get with me.

"Oh, uhh, hey.", I said and turned to face her.

She stepped towards me in her completely pink outfit. "So, what cha doin' tonight?"

Here we go. I sighed, "Watching my brother". I reached for the door again but she continued talking.

"Ahhh, I wanted to do something with you.", she said in a whiny tone.

"Why?", I asked. "I've like never talked to you before."

"Because I want to get to know you silly.", she said perkily. She reached up and put her hand on my chest. Definitely not the same as when Ella touches me, it's like fireworks are shooting from her hand through my body. Sharpay, it is just a normal hand.

I removed her hand from me and opened the door. "Sorry, but I have to go now." I got in and drove away.

**Sharpay's POV**

I walked back to Taylor and let out an angry 'uhhhh'.

"I told you not to go after him if he is Gabby's.", she said and I sighed.

"Not yet he isn't.", I said angrily and stormed off to my car.

**Troy's POV**

After about the 10 minute drive home, I walked inside and went into the kitchen where I found my mom. "Hey mom, how is she?", I asked referring to Gabby.

"She had a ruff day, I think she is in the bathroom." She said and I nodded and walked to the bathroom. As I reached the door, I saw her laying on the ground with a pillow and a blanket over her. She was asleep. I sat down next to her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She shifted a little then stopped moving and continued with her even breathing. I slide my arms under her and picked her up and carried her to my room and set her down on my bed.

She woke up and said quietly, "Hey Troy."

I laid down next to her and said, "I heard today was kinda bad."

"Yeah..", she said, "I had a little piece of toast and I started to throw up again."

"Well…", I said, "Do you want me to take you to your house to get stuff or do you just want to keep wearing my clothes?", I asked and sat up. She did too and thought about it.

"I want to get some stuff, but your clothes are really comfy.", she smiled and blushed.

"Oh, I see.", I teased and she got up. What happened next seemed like it happened in slow motion. She got up and pulled the hoodie over her head and dropped it on the ground. She then pulled of the boxers she was wearing and was left in my long sleeve shirt and a really sexy pair of Black lace panties. Then, she grabbed the bottom of the shirt pulling it over the top of her head revealing her perfectly tan and sexy body. She turned around and walked over to my dresser where her clothes were and she pulled on the jeans slowly then buttoned them. She was in her jeans and the bra that matches her underwear. She pulled the shirt over her head then went back and got the hoodie that she was wearing and put it back on. Wow. I was finding it very hard to breathe.

She put her phone in the front pocket of the hoodie and turned around. "I'm ready", she said tiredly and gently. I got up and walked behind her down the steps and to my car. I told my mom we were leaving and would be back. I got into the car after Ella did and I pulled out of the driveway. At a red light, I looked over at her, and her head was back and her eyes were closed. I wanted so badly to take this away from her and give it to me instead. Her body is so small, and it makes her seem so weak and small. I looked back at the road and the light turned green. We got there and I put my hand on her leg and rubbed it softly.

"Ella.", I whispered softly. She opened her eyes and yawned. "Come on", I said while opening the door to get out. She got out too and walked up to her door. I waited behind her to open the door, and I saw her shivering a little. I stepped right behind her and rubbed my hands up and down her arms to keep her warmer. She finally opened it and we walked in, then she turned to face me.

"You can stay here and watch tv, or you could come with me.", she said. It wasn't even a question; I knew what I wanted to do.

"I'll go with you.", I said and smiled. She blushed and walked upstairs, I followed right behind her. We walked into her room and it was pretty cool. She had bright blue walls, and a bright green comforter and a ton of pillows. It looked really comfy so I went over and laid down on the bed. She turned and smiled at me then started to take off my shoes.

"What are you doing?", I asked. She took the first one off.

"Did your mom ever tell you to not wear your shoes on the bed?", She asked and took the other one off.

"She might have mentioned it.", I smiled. She walked into her closet and pulled out a bag and handed it to me.

"If I give you my stuff, will you put it in the bag?", she asked tiredly.

"Yeah.", I said. She gave me things like fuzzy socks, shirts, sweatpants, and lotion. I opened the lotion and it smelled like vanilla. "Whoa.", I said after smelling it.

"What?", she said and turned around.

"Vanilla lotion is like the sexiest smelling lotion in the whole world.", I said and smiled again. She turned around and opened her top drawer. "I'm just telling the truth."

**Gabriella's POV**

I was looking for stuff to take to Troy's house and came to the part where I needed to get underwear and bras. I searched through my drawers and was thinking what Troy would like, probably anything. I pulled out a red lace bra and underwear set and a striped boy shorts set. I quickly turned around and threw them to him. His eyes were really big when they landed on him. And I swear I heard a 'Holy Fuck' but that could just be me.

I pulled out another set, a black bra with pink trim and thong set. Then put it in the bathroom. I walked back out into my room and saw Troy lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "I'm gonna get a shower, so you can watch TV if you want.", I handed him the clicker to my TV and he turned it on. He flipped through till he found Spongebob and watched that. I giggled a little then went back into the bathroom and turned on the water.

_20 minutes later_

I came out if the steaming bathroom in a white beater and a pair of Pink (Victoria's Secret brand) sweatpants on. Troy was still watching Spongebob when I came out. He looked over at me and smiled tiredly. I felt so bad, it's all my fault he is so tired. I went to my closet and put on a Hollister zip up hoodie and then laid down next to Troy and snuggled into his side then closed my eyes.

He rubbed my back soothingly and gently then whispered in my ear, "We should probably get back because of Tyler." I was so comfy and content that I didn't respond to his question, just relaxed into him. I moved my hand up onto his chest and rested it there softly.

"Ella,", he said, "We have to go so we need to get up."

"Why?", I said and opened my eyes.

"Ty can't fend for himself.", he said.

"Right.", I sat up and yawned. We both got up and walked down to his car. He carried my bag, and through it in the back seat of the car. We got back and his mom was about to leave.

"Sorry.", he said to her. "We lost track of time."

"It's okay sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow.", she said and got in her car and pulled away.

After she left, I let out a huge yawn. Troy looked over at me and Tyler was standing in front of him. "Gabby, go to bed and I'll get him ready to go too."

"Okay.", I answered tiredly and turned to walk upstairs when Tyler called me.

"Lala?", he said.

I walked back towards him and kneeled down in front of him. "Yeah babe?", I asked.

"You lay wiff me?", he asked so cutely and his eyes looked like he was gonna cry. He was sucking on his thumb with his blanket in one hand.

I put my hand softly on his cheek, "I don't know honey, I'm a little sick and I don't want to get you sick.", I told him and it broke my heart.

His eyes became tearier. He grabbed Troy's leg and then Troy grabbed him and picked him up. Tyler buried his face in Troy's chest. I stood up and rubbed my hand lightly on his back. "I'm sorry babe, maybe when I'm better.", I told him while continuing to rub his back.

"Buddy", Troy said and Tyler lifted his head looked at Troy. "How about Lala goes to sleep in my bed, and I'll take you up there when you're all ready for bed, and you can lay with her until you fall asleep.", Troy explained.

Tyler broke into a smile, "Otay."

Troy yawned too and then said to me, "I'll bring him up when he's done. There are boxers and hoodies in the same place if you want them."

"Okay", I answered then kissed Troy on the cheek and Tyler on the forehead. I walked up to Troy's room and put on a hoodie and boxers and snuggled up under his covers. About ten minutes later, Troy came up holding Tyler. He set him down on the bed. He was wearing his Spiderman Pj's and he crawled over to me and wrapped his little arms around my neck and hugged me. Then, he let go and snuggled up into my side. I wrapped my arms around him, and let him get comfortable.

"Twoy, way down.", Tyler said and patted the bed on the other side of him.

"I don't know buddy.", Troy said and I smiled at him letting him know it was okay.

"Pwease Twoy.", Tyler said.

"Okay buddy.", he laid down so Tyler was between him and me.

**No one's POV**

Soon, they were all asleep in Troy's bed. At 6:30, Troy's mom came home and was wondering where they all were. She went to Tyler's room and he wasn't there. Troy wasn't on the couch either. The last place there was to look was Troy's bedroom. She walked up the steps quietly and opened his bedroom door. They were all there lying on the bed together.

Her face broke out into a smile as she looked over her two boys and this girl that has come into their lives. Troy's arm was stretched out over Tyler and Gabriella. His hand was resting on her waist gently. Gabriella was holding Tyler in her arms and close to her. Tyler was snuggled between them. She didn't want to disturb them, they just looked so peaceful. It would break her hear if she did. So, she quietly backed out of his room and shut the door quietly, deciding to let Troy stay home today. She went to the kitchen and made herself breakfast.

_20 minutes later_

Tyler woke up between Gabriella and Troy. He looks around and wiggles out from between them leaving just Troy and Gabriella. He walked out of the room. Still sleeping and not realizing he did it, Troy pulled her into his body and tightened his hands around her waist. Gabriella smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Tyler walked down to the kitchen to find his mom. "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what?!", he exclaimed excitedly.

"What baby?", she said and squatted down to be at his eye level.

"Twoy love Lala!", he said excitedly and his mom smiled at him.

"And how do you know this little one?", she asked him.

"I show you. Come.", he said and pulled her arm so she would follow. He brought her up to Troy's room and opened the door to reveal Her son holding Gabriella close to him. She smiled larger than even before when she saw them. She had had a feeling that he liked her, and this made her happy to see him becoming so close to this girl. She pulled her Tyler back out of the room and closed the door.

"I think you're right Ty.", she told her gleaming son. His smile grew even bigger.

Around 10:30, Gabriella woke up and felt really warm and comfortable. She smiled when she realized where she was. But, as if God was trying to ruin the moment, her nose was itchy. She tried to move really slowly and tried not to disturb Troy. But, his eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

**Troy's POV**

I woke up and smiled when I saw Ella. "Hey.", I whispered really quietly.

"Sorry.", she said quietly too. "My nose was itchy.", she smiled and I laughed. Then it hit me that I had my arms around her and there was no space between us. I quickly took my arms off her.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…", I said and was wondering why she wasn't totally creeped out.

Then, she put her hand lightly on my arm and placed it back on her waist. I guess she didn't mind after all. Maybe she likes me too. I tightened my arms around her and she buried her face into my chest. "Shouldn't you be at school?", she asked.

"Fuck!", I exclaimed. I got up and pulled on a pair of faded jeans, a black shirt and my black and white vans. I went over to her sitting in my bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I did and she blushed a little. She looks really sexy in the morning when her hair is all messed up and she has a little hint of pink in her cheeks. And it doesn't hurt that she is in my clothes, I mean what is sexier than that? "I'll see you later.", I said and walked out the door keeping my thoughts to myself.

I ran down the steps and told my mom I was leaving, she called back and stopped me.

"Mom, I'm already like 2 hours late.", I said wondering why she's not mad at me.

"It's fine honey, I called you in sick today.", she told me.

"What, Why?", I asked very confused.

"Well, you looked really comfy with her and you haven't had enough sleep lately so I let you sleep and not have to worry about school.", she explained to me.

"About that…", I said talking about me and Gabby. I put my hand on the back of my neck nervously. "Uhh, it was kinda an accident, Tyler wanted to lay with her last night and I guess we all just kinda fell asleep.", I explained then waited to get yelled at.

"It's fine honey. Just promise me you won't bring her home pregnant.", she said and I was stunned.

"Mom, we're just friends. And even if we were more, I wouldn't do that to her.", I told her blushing. Or at least not without protection I wouldn't.

"Just promise me.", she said.

"Okay, I promise." She smiled and turned back to what she was doing. I went back upstairs and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"What happened to school?", she asked.

"My mom called me in sick.", I told her.

"Oh my God, what if I got you sick?", she squealed nervously. I laughed.

"Trust me, I'm not sick.", I told her.

"Good.", she smiled and then sat up. She put her hands over top of me and crawled over me. Her knees were on one side of me and her hands were on the other, and her stomach was over mine. She reached for the clicker on the night stand. She got it then I grabbed her hand that was holding her up and she fell on top of me squealing. I held her down and tickled her even though she was struggling to get back up. "Troy!", she said while I still had her in my control. She was laughing.

I laughed and I finally let her go. She smacked me on the chest and then sat up. She turned on the TV to the Rugrats. "A little ticklish are we?", I said and she ignored me. "I see how it is. I give you my bed, my clothes, and my brother and I can't even have fun?", I said.

"Not at all.", she said and looked back at me smiling. I sat up and leaned against the backboard. She backed up and leaned against me and rested her head on my chest. I was in heaven and I was pretty sure she was too.

**I hope you like it! Well, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Hopefully seven will be out sooner than this. Please, Please, Please review!**


	7. Halloween

**Yeah! I was trying to get this out on Halloween as my little gift to all of you! But, that dream was long gone. Well anyways, here it is! **

Next to Nothing Chapter 7

Halfway through the show, Tyler ran into my room and started to bounce up and down at the side of the bed. Ella leaned forward and pulled him up with us. I love that she is so good with him; she would be a great mom. Tyler sat in her lap and gave her a peck on the lips. She leaned back against me again and then Tyler saw me.

"Good morning buddy.", I said to him and he squirmed out of Gabby's arms and hugged me.

"Twoy!", he exclaimed as he stood on my legs.

"Do you always come up here and watch TV with Lala?", I asked him as he sat down on my lap. Ella faced me and smiled.

"Yep!", he said and had the biggest smile on his face. We watched a couple shows then something occurred to me, tomorrow was Halloween. That is like Tyler's favorite holiday even above Christmas and his birthday.

"Hey Ty, guess what's tomorrow?", I said to him and he smiled. I knew at that moment that he already knew.

"HALLOWEEN!", he screamed. Ella laughed a little and watched Tyler.

"Yep, and what does that mean?", I continued to ask him.

"Pumpykins!", he said even more excited. He was standing now and Gabby was laughing more.

I leaned over to Gabby and whispered in her ear, "Halloween is like his favorite holiday of the whole entire year." She smiled.

"I always loved carving pumpkins, then my dad went away and my mom is always too busy so we never do them anymore.", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. There was a very simple solution to make her feel better.

"Well, we are doing ours tonight, and since your living in this house, it is mandatory that you help with them." I told her and she giggled and hugged me around the neck.

"I missed doing them so much, this is so perfect!", she said. I was overcome by the sexual smell and feeling of her silky vanilla skin that everything around me just sort of stopped. Tyler's happy giggling and the drone of the TV were pushed out of my head and all I could think about was the girl in my arms.

I wanted to kiss her full soft lips and feel her body next to mine, and so many other things that would probably scar Tyler for the rest of his life if he was still in the room. She let go of me and was smiling really big. Her eyes were just as perfect as the rest of her, they were the perfect dark shade of brown that was warm and inviting but could be extremely sexy at the same time. But I had to control myself, she just got out of a relationship and I'm not even sure if she likes me.

"Well, I guess we should go get pumpkins seeing as we didn't yet.", I said and smiled. She agreed and got up. She stripped the boxers and hoodie off. I felt myself get tense and had an aching sensation in my lower region as she was standing infront of me almost completely naked. Then she pulled on her jeans and a fitted Abercrombie shirt then pulled my old basketball hoodie back on. She really has to stop doing that or she is gonna be pinned down under me on my bed very soon. I changed too and Tyler went downstairs and got dressed warmly because it was cold outside. I walked down the steps behind Ella and we walked into the kitchen with my mom. "Hey, we're gonna go get pumpkins to carve tonight", I told her and leaned against the counter.

"Okay. Get a couple.", she told me and handed me money from her purse. I put it in my wallet and put that in my back pocket. In like 10 minutes, Tyler came out and we all went out to my car. I buckled Tyler in the back seat and then got in, and pulled out.

"Where do we even get pumpkins?", I asked Ella and she giggled.

"You don't even know where to get pumpkins?", she laughed again and it made my insides go tight. Her laugh was perfect. I smiled over at her.

"I just moved here you know. Do you know where to get them?", I asked. Tyler was laughing in the back seat as I stopped and looked at Ella.

"There is a little farm a little over a half hour away that I know has pumpkins.", she smiled and pointed in a direction. I followed her directions and about 45 minutes later we were at a small farm. I pulled in and an older couple stepped out of their house and smiled.

"Hello there.", they said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. And Mr. Johnson.", Gabby exclaimed happily and went over to them and gave them each a hug. "This is my friend Troy and his little brother Tyler." She explained and I walked over holding Tyler.

"Hi.", I said not knowing why she already knew them. I would ask her later.

"We're here to get some pumpkins." She said and the old couple smiled.

"You haven't been here for years, do you still remember where they are?", they asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks so much!", she said cheerfully and the old couple smiled and walked back into their house. Ella came over and was smiling.

"How do you now them?", I asked and she smiled.

"I used to spend a lot of my time here when I was little. They have an awesome playground and also my family always bought our pumpkins here. They are such a sweet old couple. I hope that I am that in love when I'm as old as them.", she said and I smiled.

"Well, where are the pumpkins?", I asked and she smiled. I put Tyler down and he ran ahead of us. I draped my arm over her shoulder and she didn't even flinch, it was just so natural between us. We got to the pumpkin place after about a 5 minute walk and Tyler was having a blast. He was climbing all over them and laughing.

**Gabriella's POV**

When we reached the pumpkins, I sat with Troy on an old bench. His arm was around my shoulders and I was glad because I was kinda cold, I don't think I'm entirely over my sickness yet. I put the hood up on the hoodie and pulled my hands into the sleeves. Troy noticed and pulled me closer to him. His body was so warm and inviting.

"Twoy!", Tyler screamed excitedly like 10 minutes later.

"Yeah?", he said back.

"I want this one", he said and smiled.

"I have to go get it, but I'll be right back", he said and got up. I immediately missed the warmth of his body beside me. I put my hands up to my nose and covered it with my sleeves. I watched as Tyler ordered Troy around and giggled to myself at how they interacted together. After about a minute, I got up and walked over with them because I figured if I move around, I wouldn't be as cold.

"But Ty, you just said you wanted this one.", Troy said.

"But I want this one now.", Tyler said matter of factly.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?", Troy said a little agitated.

"Uhh…", Tyler looked around and didn't answer him. Then he went off in the other direction. Troy let his head fall back and then sighed.

"I think you two are so cute together.", I said with my sleeve still covering my face. Troy looked at me and walked over and pulled me into a huge hug. I immediately felt his warmth again.

"I'm sorry, he is so indecisive.", he said and I laughed. I saw a little pumpkin out of the corner of my eye and let go of Troy and walked over towards it. I picked it up and smiled then turned back to face him.

"I want this one", I said and he looked confused.

"But, that is like the smallest pumpkin here, no one ever picks the small pumpkins.", he said and took in out of my hands and looked at it.

"But don't you think that it hurts his feelings that no one loves him?", I asked and he looked at me weirdly.

"Are you kidding?", he asked laughing.

"No! I feel bad for it so I'm getting it!", I said and took it back out of his hands and cradled it in my arms.

"Okay whatever.", he said and held me at his side. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I saw a flash of light and opened my eyes to a smiling Troy.

"What are you doing?", I asked him and smiled.

"Taking a picture of you.", he answered without hesitation.

"Why?", I asked confused. He shrugged his shoulders and still kept his arm around me. "But my eyes weren't even open." I said.

"I don't care.", he said and looked down at me and smiled. I felt the urge to just reach up and kiss him. Our faces were getting closer together and were inches away from our lips meeting when we heard Tyler yell.

"I got it Twoy! This one!", he said excitedly. Troy closed his eyes and sighed then let go of me and walked over towards his brother. OH MY GOD! I almost just kissed Troy Bolton! I really wanted to and I love Tyler and all but he sure knows how to ruin a moment.

I walked over to them with my little pumpkin in hand and Tyler had found like 7 pumpkins that he wanted and Troy was trying to get him to cut it down to 3 but Tyler wouldn't listen. I laughed a little.

"Please Ty, just get rid of at least 2 of them.", Troy pleaded.

"But I want them all!", Tyler said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Buddy, I can't carry all of those back to the car.", Troy tried.

"Make mowre than one twip.", he said not budging.

I decided I would try. I walked over to Tyler and whispered in his ear. "How about if me and Troy take you out trick-or-treating and I make you cookies, will you listen to him?", Tyler nodded and smiled. I stood up and went over to Troy. Tyler pointed at 3 of them and said that those are the ones that he wants. Troy looked at me skeptically.

"What did you promise him?", he asked me and I giggled.

"You'll see.", He shook his head. "Wait, before we leave, I want a picture.", I said and smiled.

Troy took Tyler and whispered in his ear something that I couldn't hear. "Okay Twoy!", Tyler said and they walked over to me. They got on either side of me and they kissed me on both cheeks. I giggled and took the picture. After Troy's lips left my skin, there was a tingling sensation and I couldn't help but smile. I smiled and saved the picture then sent it to Troy.

"So, are you gonna tell me yet?", he asked.

"Nope.", I said and he picked up 2 of the pumpkins and I got the other one and my little one and we walked back out to the front of the farm. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson came out and Troy pulled out his wallet and gave them money. They thanked us and I gave them hugs again and we loaded up the car and got in. Tyler was asleep in no time and I had the heater blasting.

"So, what did you promise him?", he asked and looked at me.

"Oh just that you would dress up and take him trick or treating.", I said and acted seriously. He looked at me with a no way look. I held in my laughter and kept my face serious.

"You are not serious.", he said.

"Dead serious, you're going as a very big Elmo.", I said and bit my bottom lip to keep me from laughing.

"Oh my fucking god, I can't do that.", he said and was getting pissed.

"Troy relax, I was kidding.", I said and laughed a little. "We have to take him trick-or-treating but we don't have to dress up." I heard him let out a sigh of relief and he looked over at me.

"I was gonna kill you if you really promised him that.", he said and I smiled and looked out the window. My nose was running from it being so cold outside.

We got back to his house around 6 and I went up to his room and changed into sweatpants and fuzzy socks. I went back downstairs and Troy was in the garage getting ready to carve the pumpkins. I helped him lay newspapers down and started to cut the tops off of them. Tyler came over and was giggling as he stuck his hand in the pumpkin and pulled some of the slimy stuff out. He got stuff all over him and I laughed. I wasn't paying attention to Troy, so he knelt in front of me and spread the slimy stuff all over my face and down my neck.

"TROY!", I yelled and he was smiling evilly. "What the hell was that for?" I asked a little annoyed and wiped it off of me.

"Payback from making me think I was gonna be Elmo." He stated simply and smiled.

"I didn't get slimy pumpkin shit down your shirt." I said still whipping of off. I finally got it out of my shirt and I grabbed a handful from the bucket and smeared it all over his face and down his chest.

"Hey" he said and laughed, "I really like this shirt."

"Then you shouldn't have worn it to carve pumpkins." I told him flirtatiously. He knelt closer to me and put his hands on either side of my Indian style crossed legs. I was overwhelmed once again by his scent and his alluring blue eyes. My breath became stuck in my throat as he inched closer to my face. His lips were centimeters from mine.

"Twoy, I all messy!", Tyler said and I giggled. Troy let his head fall and he sighed.

"Do you want to give him a bath?", he asked and sat back on his heels. He was so close to kissing me and I wanted it so badly.

"I guess, but you have to help me.", I told him and picked up Tyler and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and Troy poured in the bubble bath while I took Tyler's dirty clothes off. He got in and was having a blast with all the bubbles. I was playing with them too when I felt Troy kneel right behind me over my legs, put one of his hands on my hip lightly and reached around me with the other to grab Tyler's shampoo. This caused his chest to push right against my back. These little things made my insides twist and me want him even more.

We finished his bath and put him to bed and were standing in the kitchen eating pretzel. "You know what we can do now that he's asleep.", he said and smiled.

"What?", I asked nervously.

"Watch a really scary movie", he said and smiled.

"I don't think so.", I said, "I hate scary movies with a passion."

"Oh come on, It's not like they're real." he said.

"But they seem like they are. I refuse to", I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, I'll be there.", he told me and stepped closer to me.

"Troy, I can't", I said nervously.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you.", he said and ran his hand down my arm lightly. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he really wanted to watch a movie.

"Alright", I said giving in to him. "But when I get nightmares, it is all your fault."

"Okay, I can live with that.", he said and smiled. I pouted and walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He came up with like 5 DVD's in his hand. "Do you want to start with the scariest or the least scary?"

"Uhh… neither.", I said and smiled.

"Ella", he said. "I promise nothing's gonna happen to you.", he said and put the movies onto the bed. "Close your eyes and pick one." I did and I handed it to him.

"Is this one really scary?", I asked.

"Uh kinda, it is like one of the more scary ones.", he said and put it in the DVD Player.

"What is it?", I asked.

"The Exorcist.', he told me. Oh no, I've heard about this one. There is no way that I am going to be able to sleep tonight. I pulled the cover down and sat under them leaning against the back board. He turned the lights off and came over.

"I say lights on.", I said hoping he would give in.

"Nope, lights off." He didn't. He sat down under the covers too and I leaned forward as he got situated. I leaned back against him and I pulled a pillow onto my lap just in case.

He had his left arm securely behind me and his other one resting on his lap. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be there long. It was going to be in my lap in my hands probably purple from me squeezing it.

The movie started and I really didn't like it. With in the first half hour, I had the pillow in front of my face and his hand in mine. I knew that it wasn't real but I still can't handle them. He leaned down and whispered to me.

"Ella, nothings happening, you can look. And, my hand is kinda numb.", he said and I smiled released his hand. He flexed it a few times to get feeling back in it.

"Well then, I need something else to squeeze.", I told him and sat back up.

"Only if you watch the movie.", he said and smiled.

"Fine.", I said and put the pillow down and scooted even closer to him. His arm was now completely across my back and his hand was resting on the top of my thigh and was rubbing it in small circles with the pad of his thumb. It was sending tingles through my body, and it felt so right.

Throughout the whole movie, he kept his arm around me and I actually felt like nothing could touch me. If I was scared of shaking, he would whisper things in my ear to calm me down and all that stuff.

At the end, he looked over at me and I was so far under the covers and the pillow was all the way up to my chin. "I guess you really don't like them."

"So now you believe me?", I asked still not moving.

"I guess, but tomorrow is Halloween and we are watching another one.", he stated and smile evilly.

"I really hate you Troy.", I said and he got up.

"Fine then, goodnight Ella.", he said and walked toward the door.

"Troy?", I said in disbelief. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass back in this bed. You can't show me a terrifying movie and then leave me to sleep by myself.", I told him and was scared that he was gonna leave me alone. He walked back and smiled.

"I thought you were a big girl.", he said.

"Troy please", I begged, "I can't be by myself after movies like this."

"Fine", he said finally agreeing. He changed into his basketball shorts and climbed in bed next to me. I faced away from him and he scooted behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist securely. I smiled and moved back so his body was pressed against mine. I fell asleep in no time.

**Troy's POV**

"Twoy! It's Halloween!", Tyler exclaimed excitedly as he came running into my room. I was awake but Ella wasn't, she would sleep forever if you let her.

"Shhh!", I told him and slowly took my arm our from under her head, I laid her head down gently on the pillow. Then I got up slowly and covered her up again. I left the room with Tyler and he was already wearing his batman costume and it was only 9 in the morning.

"Why Lala in your bed wiff you?", Tyler asked and I froze. What do I tell him, he is only little. I thought for a moment.

"Umm, well you know how sometimes you get scared and want me to lay with you.", I said and he nodded. "Well Lala was scared last night because I made her watch a scary movie so she wanted me to lay with her." I explained.

"Otay", he giggled. "When do I get candy?", he asked. I picked him up and went to the couch. I sighed as a very long day was about to unfold.

"Later buddy, later.", I said and turned on the tv.

_8 o'clock that night after trick or treating_

"Ready for scary movie number two?", I asked and smiled at her.

"Not particularly.", she answered. "Do we have to?"

"Yep.", I nodded and pushed her upstairs. She was fighting me up the stairs so I just picked her up and carried her there.

"Troy!", she yelled. "Put me DOWN!", she said and I did, but not until she was over my bed. I put in Halloween and laid down next to her and pulled a cover over us. She made it through the movie and didn't scream that often. But she jumped quite a lot, and I laughed when she did.

She turned towards me when it was over and was pouting. "Am I done with scary movies now?", she asked and I laughed.

I pulled her into my chest and smiled. "I guess so, well at least for now." She hit me in the stomach and I laughed and she pouted.

"If I wasn't so damn comfortable, I would walk right out of this room.", I smiled again and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep With her following soon behind me.

**Okay, well there was Halloween Troyella style! And with a little bit of Tyler. I'm really having fun writing this and hope that you guys like reading it. I'm thinking about starting another story. I'm not gonna quit this one, I just want to do another one too! I think it is gonna be called **_**Do You Remember? **_**Off of the song by Aaron Carter but I'm not sure yet. Well please review! **


	8. No Mom, Listen to me

**Here we go, another chapter down! I am having so much fun writing this story! I love it so much, and I hope that you guys do too! I making the trailer for **_Do You Remember?_** I will post it on my youtube account when it is done. **

**This one was really emotional for me to write for some reason and it brought up some powerful emotions that I didn't see coming. I actually had tears form in my eyes. I don't know how well I put it onto paper, but I tried. **

**Please Review! I love to read them!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 8

**Troy's POV**

_I got your picture,_

_I'm coming with you, _

_Dear Maria, count me in._

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen._

_When the lights go off,_

_I wanna watch the way you_

_Take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those…_

"Hello?", I said tiredly as I answered Gabby's phone.

"Who is this?", a women said on the other line sounding alarmed.

"Troy, who is this?" I asked with my eyes still closed and my arm under Ella's head.

"This is Gabriella's mother, why in the world are you answering my daughters phone at 8 in the morning?", she asked angrily. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping.", I said not realizing how a girl's mother would take it if a guy answered her phone in the morning and told her she was sleeping. Oh crap, I'm in deep shit now. I sat up quickly and left the room as her mother started to yell into my ear.

"Where the hell is she? And who are you anyways? Why is she sleeping? What did you do to her? If she is hurt in any way shape or form or is pregnant, I swear to God I will get your ass thrown in prison and charged for rape and a who bunch of other legal shit!", she said with the motherly tone that no guy ever wants to hear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down for a minute.", I told her. Not my smartest move in all the decisions that I've made, this was pretty bad.

"Don't tell me to slow down! Who do you think you are dealing with?", she said.

"Okay let me explain, I'm Gabby's friend Troy, I didn't have sex with her…", I was explaining to her but then I heard the door behind me open and I turned around and saw Ella looking amazing in just her star print boy short panties and a black long sleeve tee of mine. Her face was confused and her cheeks were a little flushed.

"Troy, who is that?", she asked quietly running her hand through her hair. "And why are you talking about having sex with me?"

"Your mom.", I told her and her jaw dropped. She ripped the phone out of my hand so fast that I swear her arm didn't move.

"MOM! Why the hell did you accuse him of having sex with me?", she asked and turned her back towards me. I scanned her from the back of her head, to her shoulders to her tiny waist under my shirt, to her perfectly shaped ass to her smooth legs, and to her little feet. My insides turned and begged for me to do the very thing that her mother accused me of. Her free hand pulled up the side of the shirt and rested it on her hip, revealing her tanned back and the soft vanilla skin.

**Gabriella's POV**

"MOM! Why the hell did you accuse him of having sex with me?", I yelled at her. I turned my back towards Troy because I was too embarrassed to face him.

"Because some random guy that I've never met answered your phone and said that you were sleeping.", she told me. That was no excuse and she knew it.

"That doesn't give you any right to make a false acquisition about him that he stuck his dick into me!" I yelled at her.

"Then explain to me WHY you're sleeping there." She told me. I knew every single button not to push on her, and I was going to push them all.

"It's all because of you.", I told her and she gasped in disbelief.

"How in the world did I make you do this?", she asked completely shocked. "I wasn't even there.", Wow, how is she so fucking brain-dead.

"That's exactly my point mom, YOU WEREN'T HERE! And guess what, I got sick. I couldn't even stand… And where were you? Oh yeah, you were in your little French café eating your little croissant and drinking your cappuccino.", I poured out to her, I guess all these feelings were bottled up inside of me since she left. I was feeling a wave of emotion coming over me and I couldn't stop it.

"Gabriella… I…", she started but I cut her off.

"No Mom, listen to me. You weren't there when I needed you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, my head was pounding, and I felt like absolute shit. And who was there to comfort me and to make me feel better? …No one, that's who. Then, I found someone who actually cared about me… He helped me and took care of me. He sat up with me at odd hours of the night when I couldn't sleep and held me to try and get me comfortable, he was there to hold my hair back and rub my back when I was throwing up repeatedly, and most of all, he comforted me and told me that it was going to be okay and that I was gonna get better soon. He even let me stay at his house and sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch. He gave up his own bed for me. He was there when no one else was and he actually cared enough to help me.", there were tears pricking my eyes as I realized how much he did do for me, how much he gave up for me.

"You had Mike sweetie, what about him?", she asked and the rage inside of me grew. Tears fell from my eyes.

"If you were here, you would've known that we broke up. All he wanted from me was sex, and guess what?... I didn't give it to him. I'm a big girl and I can make smart choices on my own." I told her and I felt Troy's hand softly slide around my waist and pull me into his chest from behind. "And you not trusting me to make those choices on my own hurts mom, it really does. Troy did nothing but help me, and you accuse him of forcing me into having sex." There were now tears flowing steadily down my face and some landed on Troy's arm. He spun me around and wiped them from my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Sweetie…", she tried again.

"It's like you don't know me at all.", I completely let go and all the sadness and all the anger that built up inside of me since my dad decided to go overseas to fight in the war and from every single time my mom left came flooding out of me. I slide down the wall and sat with my knees at my chest, shaking overwhelmed by all the emotions. "I need a constant in my life right now and the only one I have is Troy mom. You're supposed to be here for me but you're not. Please… Please… I need you Mommy… I need you. Please…", I finished in a whisper with the tears still sliding down my face. Troy was right beside me with his arm resting on my legs and his hand on my knee.

"Gabby…I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I'm coming home on the next flight. You mean the world to me, and hearing you like this breaks my heart. Stay at his house until I get back.", she was crying now too and my tears started up again. I finally won the battle, the one I have been fighting for so many years. I got through to her.

I wanted to say something but my voice was barely there. It cracked when I said, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too darling, I'll be home as soon as possible.", she sniffled and made the 'mwa' sound and hung up. I took the phone away from my ear with my shaky hand and pressed the red end button and set it beside me. I looked up at Troy and his piercing blue eyes were full of concern, he put his hand under my chin softly and lifted it up and surveyed my red, tear-streaked face. They met with mine a couple second later and his eyes bore into mine, I couldn't help it, the tears started to fall again. I moved his fingers from my chin and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and poured my soul out into his shoulder. We didn't need to say anything, it was like he understood everything that I was feeling at the moment, I didn't need to explain. He just kept his arms around me as I cried my heart out while he lightly rubbed my back. I needed him now, I wasn't emotionally stable and I needed him as my rock.

I think we sat like this for and hour, slowly the pain faded, but a dull twinge was still present in my heart. I felt weak from the strong emotions that had overcome me during the phone call, and I pulled back lightly and looked into his eyes again. He understood and moved to his knees, I never removed my arms from his neck as he placed an arm across my back and then one under my knees. He lifted me like he was just standing up by himself and carried me to his room and laid me down on the unmade bed where we were only hours before. He lay down beside me and I looked over at him. He was on his side facing me supporting his head with his hand while I was on my back. We had not said a word to each other since he handed me the phone and my mouth was dry. I tried to talk but nothing came out. He looked at me and shook his head no and placed a finger softly on my lips as if to say don't talk. I didn't and he moved his hand across my cheek and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I placed my hand over his and laced my fingers with his while turning to face away from him and pressed my body back into his. I held his hand between mine and kept it right in front of my face. I closed my eyes and fell into a much needed rest.

I woke up and my eyes hurt, probably from all the crying I did. I could tell that Troy was awake; he always plays with my hair when I am asleep with him, and his hot breath on the back of my neck is quicker than it would be if he was asleep. I spoke quietly, "Troy?"

"Shhh, don't say anything.", he whispered into the back of my neck. I felt shivers run through my entire body, the hair on my arms stood up and he caused me to get goose bumps. He is the only person that has had these effects on me.

"But…", I said even quieter that the first time.

"No, just relax.", he said in the same low husky voice that he did before once again causing chills to run through my body. I didn't say anything else and melted into his body. It felt nice not having that awkward silence between us, it is like I said before, it is just so natural. I could hear the rain falling outside, which caused me to relax even more than I already was. It was a hard but steady rain. I sat up slowly and looked behind Troy, but still had his hand in mine. It was 4 o'clock in the morning; I've been sleeping for about 20 hours. I laid back down but on my back this time. I pulled his hand across my waist and rested it on my hip slightly on the waistband of my underwear but below the hem of his shirt resulting in the skin to skin contact that I wanted. He lightly ran his thumb along my skin causing electricity to run through my body.

I took a deep breathe and looked into his eyes, but he was watching his thumb make small circles on my skin. I looked down to and watched his hand also, then was interrupted.

_I got your picture,_

_I'm coming with you,_

_Dear Maria, count me in._

_There's a story at the bottom of the this bottle_

_And I'm the pen._

I looked over at Troy who was now looking into my eyes. I wanted to answer the phone but I don't how I'm gonna feel when I talk to her again.

_When the lights go off,_

_I wanna watch the way you_

_Take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

Troy's hand left my hip and reached across me and got my phone off the nightstand. He held it to me and said, "I'm right here, you'll be fine."

I took the phone and answered it quietly. "Hello."

"Baby, I'm home. Please come home, I want to talk with you.", she said.

"Okay.", I agreed in a quiet voice that cracked. Troy put his hand back on my hip continuing his previous motions with his thumb.

"I'll see you soon sweetie." She said and hung up. I put the phone next to me on the bed and sat up, and Troy did too.

"Are you gonna be okay?", he said and pushed my hair behind my ear.

I nodded but avoided eye contact because I felt like I was gonna loose it again. I took the covers off my legs and stood up and found my jeans and put them on. I started to take Troy's shirt off when he got up and stopped me.

"No, you keep it.", he said and I finally looked into his eyes and he looked worried. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I took in his scent, his warmth, and the way he made me feel when his body was holding mine. I liked it here, with him, and I really didn't want to leave.

"Thanks Troy, for everything." I said but it was muffled by his shoulder. I guess he heard me because he tightened his arms and kissed the side of my head softly.

"If you ever need anywhere to stay, my door is always open.", he told me and I loosened my arms and he did too. I smiled softly and looked down.

"I should probably go.", I said not wanting to. He nodded his head and walked with me downstairs. It was dark and I couldn't really see, but he guided me along to the front door. I opened it and it was pouring outside. I turned to face Troy one more time and hugged him.

He hugged me back and let go for the last time. I ran out into the rain and was fumbling with my keys. I couldn't get them in the door. And, I'm pretty sure I was crying too, but the tears mixed with the rain. The frustration was building in me from having to leave Troy to not being able to get the key in the damn door. Then, I heard him yell. "Ella wait!" I turned to face him and he was running towards me in the pouring rain.

"Troy, you're getting all wet, what are you doing?", I asked confused while getting the chills from the ice cold rain.

"I forgot to give you something.", he said and looked into my eyes.

"What?", I asked very confused.

"This.", he said and closed the distance between me and him. He put his left hand on my lower back pushing me forward and his right one on my neck. He licked his lips and leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft and gentle kiss, where he switched between lightly sucking on my lower lip and my top lip. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him back. I had my arms up around his neck and he moved both hands to my waist. He lightly ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. The chills from the rain were being taken over by a white fire running through my body originating at my lips. I opened my mouth a little and he slipped his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I moaned deeper into the kiss and he pushed me back up against the car pressing his body onto mine, he was taking away all the pain and sadness that came over me last night. It felt amazing. We were both completely soaked but it was the last thing on our minds. I wanted more of him, to be closer than I was right now and I think he felt the same, but the need for air was building. I broke away and was breathing heavily and so was he. He looked into my eyes and then down to my lips and brought them in for another kiss, slower than the first but maybe more intense. He moved from kissing my lips to my jaw, and then searched my neck for my sweet spot. He hit it exactly and I tightened my arms on his neck. He smirked against my skin and continued to work that spot. Oh crap, I'm going to see my mom; it wouldn't be the best idea to come home with a hickey.

"Troy…", I said out of breathe.

"Hmmm…", he said against my skin.

"Don't leave a mark… I'm going to see my mom.", I said with my eyes closed and my head back. "…probably not the best idea."

He worked his way back up to my lips and slowly kissed me. All these feelings and desires had been growing inside of me since I first met him and now I know that he feels the same way that I do. I didn't want to stop but I had to get home. I slowed down the kiss so that it was only a few pecks here and there but nothing as intense as before. "My mom is waiting, I have to go." I said and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll see you on Monday at school then.", he asked and lightly grazed his lips against mine.

"Yeah, I can't wait.", I said and smiled and so did he and we kissed one more time before he backed up and I got in the car and pulled out.

_10 minutes later_

I pulled into the driveway of my house and sat in the car still soaking wet and put my fingers up to my lips and lightly touched them. I felt tingles rush through my body and a smiled appeared on my lips. I can't believe that just happened, it was the best feeling that I have ever had. Then, a light shone from my house and I looked up and saw the door open and my mom was standing in the doorway with a towel in her hands.

"Gabriella!", she said while smiling. I smiled too and got out of the car and ran to the door. She wrapped the towel around my body and hugged me. "Sweetie, what happened? You're glowing.", she said and looked at me smiling. I thought back to Troy's touch, his scent, and his kiss and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm glad you're home Mom.", I said and hugged her again.

"Me too sweetie, now let's get you out of these clothes before you get sick again." I smiled and had a feeling I was gonna like this new mom. She led me up to my room and went in with me. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks, the towel dropped from around my shoulders as I stood in awe. My mom had gotten me three new pairs of stilettos, a couple pair of French jeans, two new purses and a whole bunch of really cute tops, a couple necklaces, and a really nice coat. I turned around and hugged her.

"Thanks you sooooo much Mommy! It is all so cute!", I stayed in her arms and loved that she finally knew how I felt about her leaving all the time. I looked at all the clothes and took all the wet ones I was wearing off. I tried them all on for my mom and they looked amazing and fit even better than they looked. I had a feeling this new relationship was going to be awesome.

**YEAH! TROYELLA FINALLY GOT TOGETHER. How will the school take it when they return? Will it upset the balance of things? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Please please please please review! **


	9. Gasp

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! It was my favorite so far (Chapter 8) and I was having trouble writing this one, I don't know why. But, Anyways, I have to focus on episode 28 for my Zanessa Story on youtube so the next chappy might not be out right away.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

Next to Nothing Chapter 9

**Gabriella's POV**

_The next day at school_

I got up this morning is and was in a really good mood, it could have to do with the fact that I had the best kiss of my life last night. It couldn't have been more perfect: 4 o'clock in the morning, the pouring rain, his hands on me... just the thought of it makes me shutter. I was walking into school and I saw Troy waiting by my locker. I swear my heart stopped beating for a minute. I took a deep breathe and walked towards him. I was wearing a pair of tight French jeans, my black UGGS, and a cute black top from France. I went to my locker and undid my lock.

"Hey.", he said in his smooth sexy voice. I smiled and I'm pretty sure that I blushed too.

"Hi.", I said shyly, I don't know why, but I was acting all shy around him when we should be in a dark corner swapping saliva.

"How's your mom?", he asked still not taking his gaze away from me.

"Good, and she is like a whole new mom. I love it.", I said and finally looked up at him. His eyes were shining and I smiled at him.

"What did you do?", he asked and I looked back at my locker.

"Ummm, I got a whole bunch of French clothes… like these jeans. And we talked.", I told him and stooped down to get the books at the bottom of my locker.

"Well that's fun. And the jeans look good.", he said and looked down at my legs.

"I guess so.", I said and smiled.

"You don't know how much I'm dying to kiss you right now.", he said in a whisper close to my ear. I felt my face break into a smile as he said the words I wished he would. I turned to him and came up with a brilliant plan.

"If you try out for the basketball team, I'll kiss you right now in front of everyone.", I said and smiled.

He thought about it for a while then said, "Fine. I'll do it."

I smiled and said, "You promise? And you actually have to try, you can't just go and fake sucking so that you don't have to play."

"Yes, I'll try out and give it my all.", he said excitedly.

"Alright then.", I said and put my books in my bag on the floor and reached my arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me back taking my lower lip and sucking on it softly. I broke apart then went in again, taking his lower lip. I felt like I was flying through the air, he was taking me higher and higher. He went in again, but this time running his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth letting him in.

Gasps were heard all around the hallway. I just kissed him more, my body was against his and I stood on my tippy toes.

"OMG! Gabby!", Shar screamed. I smiled against his lips as we continued the heated kiss. I could tell that all eyes in the hallway were on us.

"Gabster?", Chad said sounding confused and shocked.

Then the best one hit me, "What the FUCK Gabriella?!?", Mike screamed. I broke away from the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. Troy's arms were around me and he was rubbing my back lightly. Mike looked really pissed, he turned and stormed out of the hallway leaving Chad standing there all by himself. I let go of Troy and walked over to Chad, but pulled Troy along by his hand.

"Hey Chad, this is my boyfriend Troy and he will be trying out for the basketball team.", I said and smiled. He was still shocked from what had just happened and was staring into space. I waved my hand in front of his face and said, "Earth to Chad."

"What?", he said as he snapped out of it and looked really confused. He looked from Troy to me and back again.

"This… is… my… BOYfriend… Troy… He'll… be… trying… out… for… the…basketball…team.", I said slowly and drawn out. I put emphasis on the 'boy' in boyfriend and laughed. He nodded and looked back at Troy.

"Okay, I'm Chad.", he said and put his hand out to shake with Troy's. They did and I'm really happy, I mean there is nothing better than knowing that your 'brother' gets along with you boyfriend. I just can't get over the fact that Troy is my boyfiriend!!!! I smiled at this thought.

"Walk with me Troy.", Chad said and turned around.

Troy turned back to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and he said, "I'll see you in class Ella.". He turned around and caught up to Chad and I sighed. I turned and got my bag off the floor and started to walk to class while my mind wandered to the ever-present thought of Troy. I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Gabby, wait up!", It was Taylor. I smiled as she caught up to me.

"Hey. What's up?", I asked her and she giggled.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you what's up? I mean you just publicly made out with the new kid.", she said and I turned to her.

"So, I really really like him Tay, he is so amazing.", I told her and smiled. She scanned my face with her eyes then smiled.

"Seeing as every pigment in your skin is glowing, I guess your not lying, and you really do like him.", she said and then squealed. "You never looked like this after kissing Mike, I'm happy for you Gabby.", she said and I hugged her.

"Thanks Tay.", I said and smiled even more.

"But, I gotta warn you, Shar has been eyeing him up and I think she might try and pull something. So watch your back.", she told me and I looked at her with a scrunched brow.

"I don't think Shar would do that to me, would she?", I wondered and I turned the corner in the hall where the door to my homeroom was.

"I'm just giving you my perspective, just ask Troy first if she tells you that he did something.", she told me and I turned into the room.

"Thanks Tay, I will.", I said and sat down in my seat in the back of the room.

**Troy's POV**

"Walk with me Troy.", Chad said and turned around and started walking.

I turned back to Ella and kissed her on the lips lightly and then pulled back smiling, her face was so bright and alive. "I'll see You in class Ella.", I told her then turned and ran to catch up to Chad. "So what's up?", I asked Chad.

"Are you any good?", he asked straight forward while nodding to some girls that walked by.

"Uh, I guess, was varsity captain at my old school.", I told him as he winked at another group of girls. He must be like the school's player.

"Wait hold up, you were varsity captain and you were only a sophomore last year?", he said and turned his attention to me.

"Yeah, I played since I was like two, my dad was my coach.", I said holding back the emotion that I felt when I talked about him. I don't like to talk about him that much, it just hurts. But, I have gotten better at it since it happened.

"Awesome, tryouts start next week after school. I'll see you there man. Bring shorts and shoes, we go until like 7 maybe later."

"Alright.", I said and then he laughed.

"Did you see the look on Mike's face when you kissed Gabs?! It was priceless!", he said and laughed some more. "I really hate Mike, he treated her like property."

"No, sorry. I was a little busy.", I said and laughed a little.

"Right my bad, but don't hurt her, she has been like my little sis since diapers. It was hard to see her upset and heartbroken. Trust me, I was there when her dad left for Iraq, she cried for like a week straight and didn't get out of bed.", he told me and I thought of her crying the other night and imagined that going on for a week. I understood. It broke me just to see her like that for a night let alone a whole entire week.

"I won't man, I really like her.", I told him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.", he said and gave me his handshake and I ran in the other direction not wanting to get detention for being late for class. I got there like ten seconds before the ball rang and took my seat next to Ella.

"Hey Sexy.", I said and leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"I told you would like Chad, and you're looking pretty sexy yourself Bolton.", she said and took her book out of her bag, and placed it on her desk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", I told her and kissed her again.

"Troy! Control yourself.", she said and giggled as I turned in my seat so that I was facing her.

"But…", I started.

"No buts Troy.", she said in a mock angry tone and opened her book to the work we were supposed to do, and started. "We have work to do."

"Fine.", I said and turned and started my work too. It is so hard to concentrate when she is sitting right beside me. It was only ten minutes into the class and she was done and I was only just starting number two. Oh god, this class is going to get a whole lot harder.

_Luchtime_

**Gabriella's POV**

I was already sitting at the table with Shar, Tay, Chad, and Zeke when Troy finally came in and sat next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "Hey, Sorry I'm late.". I just smiled. Mike got kicked out of the table after my party and never came close to me again. Our table is kind of confusing, Taylor likes Chad but Chad doesn't know it and nothings happening because Taylor doesn't think that she is good enough for Chad. Zeke is practically in love with Sharpay but she is too caught up in herself to even notice that he likes her. I don't know what her problem is but I think she might like someone else. And that leaves me and Troy, the new couple of east high.

"It's okay", I said in response to him being late. He sat down at the table and dumped his lunch out. I giggled.

"What?", he asked and looked at me weird.

"How cute, Bob the builder gummies!", I said in a mock baby voice and held them up.

"You're just jealous, you wish you had them.", He said and took them out of my hand and opened them. He put one in his mouth and smiled.

We went off into our own little world and everyone just kind of disappeared. We talked about the most random things and laugh about the stupidest jokes, it's just easy between us. It's like nothing had changed since we first met except for the fact that I'm dying to kiss him all the time, but that's besides the point.

"Hey, there's a family guy marathon on Friday.", I said and ate a grape.

"And…", he said while focusing on his math homework that he didn't do.

"And… I need someone to watch it with.", I said and smiled.

"Will there be popcorn?", he asked and looked up at me smiling.

"Of course.", I said smiling.

"Then I'm there.", He said smiling and pecked me on the lips. I took his homework and his pencil and did the rest of his homework for him. He is so adorable when he forgets to do it. He put his hand across my back and whispered in my ear, "Thanks." I finished the rest of the problems. When I was done, I looked up at Sharpay and she looked down quickly like she was trying to hide the fact that she was looking at me. She then scribbled something in her notebook and shut it. The bell rang and we all got up and went to our next class. Maybe Taylor was right, Maybe Shar DOES like Troy. Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

_**Friday: Last period**_

I smiled when the bell rang signaling the weekend. I gathered my things and left the class and headed to my locker. I opened it, and was getting the books for the weekend when I felt two strong hands on my waist and a pair of familiar lips on the back of my shoulder. I smiled and turned around and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Almost ready?", he asked as he leaned up against the locker next to mine. He's been driving me to school everyday, and the best part about it besides being enclosed in a space with his scent lingering everywhere, was the fact that I controlled the radio.

"Yeah", I smiled and turned back to my locker and math book, then shut it and turned to walk out. He took the math book and put it with his books in his hand, grabbed my hand, and we walked out to his car. I put my bag in the back seat and got in the passenger side and he put his books on the back seat and climbed into the drivers seat. He pulled out and then put his right hand on my thigh and drove with his left hand.

We got to my house in like ten minutes and we got out and went in the door, my mom wasn't home, she had to go to New York for the weekend. We went up to my room and I dropped my stuff off at my desk. Troy layed down on my bed and turned the tv on to family guy and put his hands behind his head. I smiled and went over to him and took his shoes off.

"Sorry.", he said, "I forgot." I just smiled and took the other one off. I then went into my closet and changed into a tight long sleeve shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch, and put on a pair of plaid sleeping shorts from Arie. Then, came back out with my hair down, in it's natural curls.

"I'm gonna go get popcorn, I'll be right back.", I said and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. I put the bag in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button, then sat at the counter and waited for it to be done. Troy was all alone in my room, laying on my bed looking extra sexy in his dark washed jeans, and his white T-shirt. I wanted him to stay, but I know that he has to go eventually. I was torn from my thoughts as the microwave beeped. I got up and took it out, put it in a bowl, and took it upstairs. I sat on the bed next to him and set the bowl on his stomach.

"Thanks Ella.", he said and sat up too and kissed me, leaving me wanting more. I leaned back against his chest and we ate the popcorn while laughing along to the show. Around the middle of the fifth episode, we were both laying down. I looked over at him.

"Troy…", I said.

"Yeah?", he answered and looked at me.

"This isn't how I want to spend my time with you.", I said and rolled onto my side and propped my self up onto my elbow. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?", he asked confused. I looked at him smiling and placed my hand on his stomach and he got it to, his face broke out into a smile. I sat up and straddled over his waist and leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He deepened the kiss and trailed his fingers lightly up my spine then back down and rested right above my butt, sending shivers through my whole body. His tongue slowly slid along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in. He slowly flipped me over and gently lowered himself onto me. Not breaking the heated kiss, I pulled the hem of his shirt up, but the need for air had reached its height. We broke the kiss and were breathing heavily. I pulled the shirt over his head and he leaned down and kissed me again. I pushed up on him and he rolled off next to me and I straddled back over him and connected our lips once again. He pushed the sides of my shirt up until it was right under my chest, I started to pull my arms out of the sleeves when the door flew open.

"Gabby! It's time to go shoppi…", I broke the kiss and I felt my face get hot, I sat up still over Troy's waist, then he sat up too. I pulled my shirt back down and looked at her. "OMG! Gabby?!?!", she said in disbelief.

"Shar, how the hell did you get in here?", I asked annoyed.

"The key under your doormat…", she answered while moving her death glare between me and Troy and back again. "Were you going to have sex with him?", she asked.

"I don't know Shar.", I said angrily. The heat in my face was more pronounced. "Just get out!", I said fuming inside.

"UUGGHH!", she screamed and slammed my door, thudded down the steps, then slammed the front door on her way out. I was so embarrassed, I got off of Troy and layed on my back next to him.

"I'm sorry about her.", I said and looked up at him. He ran his thumb along my cheek and moved it down to my neck. He gazed into my eyes and then moved it to my lips, bringing them in for a soft kiss. My heart thudded wildly as my stomach filled with butterflies. He pulled back and smiled.

"It's okay, but you have to do something for me.", he said and moved his hand down to rest on my stomach.

"What?", I giggled and starred into his ocean blue eyes.

"Tell me something about you that nobody else knows. I want to know your secrets.", he said and smiled.

**Well another chapter done and who knows how many more to go. I hope you guys don't get bored reading this. Please tell me what you want to happen in this story.**

**Thanks everyone1 Please review! 50 till the next chappy!**


	10. Our Little Secret

**I'm so sorry for the late upload again. I have been really busy and there is a lot going on, which doesn't leave a lot of time for me to sit down and type. Lol. Anyways, I am gonna start another story along with this one too. I have a couple of ideas and think that they will be really cute.**

**The trailer for my new story called Do You Remember? Is on youtube so check it out if you can. My user name is Thatsfunnie97. I think that the story will be really good.**

**Anywho, with out further delay…**

Next to Nothing Chapter 10

**Gabriella's POV**

"Tell me something about you that nobody else knows. I want to know your secrets.", he said and smiled.

"Okay, Umm…" I rested my hands on my stomach right above where his was and bit my bottom lip trying to think of something to tell him. He turned onto his side with his head propped up on his hand, and looked down at me. His fingers still sending electricity through my body. I moved my eyes down to his perfectly sculpted abs and chest, and wanted to just reach out and touch them. No, no…I have to think of something. "This is hard.", I whined and he smiled.

"Take your time", he said in his sexy whisper voice and the insides of my stomach felt like they were going to explode. But, his soft even movements on my stomach sort of soothed me, and I was starting to relax. Then, a memory came to mind that I never told anyone.

"Okay, ever since my dad left for the war, whenever I get angry or sad or frustrated, I always go to the same place. No one knows about it but me, well now you know. I go to the playground on Grant Street and sit at the top of the slide where no one can see me. It has always been sort of my safe house, a place to get away. I go there because my dad took me there all the time when I was little. I guess it just kind of feels like his presence is still there.", I said and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled down at me and leaned in and kissed me tenderly again, but this time, I pulled him on top of me and deepened the kiss. His hands were pushing up on the side of my shirt again and the feel of his warm hand on my skin was so stimulating, that I smiled up into the kiss and so did he. His touch was amazing; hard but soft, rough but gentle, and overall perfect. He lowered his body onto mine once again, but this time it was interrupted by a vibrating coming from his pocket. He sighed and rolled off me to get the phone. "Fuck."

"What?", I asked concerned.

"I have to go, My mom has to leave for work soon.", he said and pulled his shirt back over his tan, toned body. I can't believe that it is already almost seven o'clock, the time just flies when he is near me. I got up and pulled my shirt down once again and stood and waited at the door of my room. He was sitting on the edge of my large bed, and was bent over putting his shoes back on. I could definitely see myself with him in the future. I smiled at the thought. A few seconds later, he stood up and walked over to me and kissed me again, lightly sucking on my bottom lip. I smiled and pulled back.

"Tyler." I said while smiling and turned and walked out the door, turning at the top of the steps and ascended down the large marble staircase. I stopped at the large Oak front door and turned back to face him. His left arm wound around my waist and his right hand tangled itself in my dark, curly locks. He kissed me, and pushed me lightly against the wall; pressing his body to mine. Oh god, I'm never going get used to this. The way he makes me feel is just incredible.

He moved to my neck. "Troy.", I said and giggled.

"Hmmm?", he murmured against the sensitive skin.

"Your mom is gonna kill you.", I said and he worked his way back up to my lips and ended the kiss.

"You're probably right." He let go off me and put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll call you later" he finished and walked out the door. I leaned up against the wall and slid down it smiling. God, I shouldn't be falling this hard or fast! I've been dating him for like a week and already, there was nothing else on my mind but him.

_Monday Morning_

Of course this happens to me. It's a Monday morning, I wake up late, Troy will be here any minute, I forgot to do my English homework and oh yeah, I LOOK LIKE SHIT! The one person that could make this all better would be here soon and I can't wait. I pulled on a pair of destroyed jeans, a black cami, my UGG boots, and the black basketball hoodie that I stole from Troy. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and heard the familiar steps coming towards my room.

"Are you naked?" Troy asked and laughed on the other side of the closed door. He is such a five year old sometimes, but I love that about him.

"Either way you'd still come in." I giggled and he opened the door. I turned around and smirked as his strong arm snaked around my waist. "Disappointed?" I asked and I raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"A little." I smacked his chest, "I mean, I thought I lost that hoodie, but now I found out that my girlfriend is a little thief." He grinned then leaned down and kissed me, I pushed him away giggling.

"I have to do my make-up so go sit dawn and behave." I unclamped his hands from behind my back.

"I don't see why you use all that shit; you're so beautiful right now without it on." He sat down on the end of my unmade bed. I guess he was right, but this is just me, it always has been. I love my make-up, it makes me feel sexy.

"I just do." I said while applying mascara to my top lashes.

"I'm gonna change that." He said confidently and watched as I finished.

"Did you bring clothes for the tryouts?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." He answered and stood up as I put my things into my bag. "Now if you're gonna be this late every morning, we're gonna have a problem, so pick up the pace Ella." I smiled and finished packing. We walked downstairs and passed my mom on the way out.

"Bye mom.", I stopped and hugged her. Troy gently pushed me forward telling me that we were going to be so late. "I know, I know." I said and smiled back at him. He stole a kiss and went to the driver's side of the car, and turned it on.

* * *

_After School_

I walked into the gym, and no one was there. There was a lone basketball in the middle of the floor and no one in sight. I sighed and was going to kill Troy. If his butt is not in this fucking gym in like ten seconds I swear that he is gonna get a mouthful.

Ten…

Nine…

I walked over to the bleachers and set my stuff down then pulled off my jacket and set it down next to my books. He is going to be in so much trouble.

Eight …

Seven…

I walked back down to the basketball in the middle of the court and dribbled it around. I lined up a shot at the foul line and shot it, it swooshed.

Six…

Five…

Four…

I smiled and walked towards the ball to pick it up again. I reached it and bent over to pick it up.

Three…

Two…

He has one second to get his ass into this gym. I stood up with the ball in hand.

One...

I felt a pair of strong arms grab me from behind and swing me around. I laughed and turned to face him after he put me down. I leaned up and kissed him. He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked and grabbed the ball out of my hands. I smiled.

" I wanted to cheer you on. Oh, and I had to make sure that you weren't going to chicken out on our deal." I smiled while smirking. He just shook his head and lined up a shot from outside the three point line and it swooshed with out hitting the rim.

"Does that look like I'm gong to chicken out?" he asked and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bleachers and sat down. My jaw was open, I was imagining that he wasn't going to be that good. I looked at him leaning back to the row behind the one that he was sitting on. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a white T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and the fancy basketball shoes that all the famous players have. And he looked SOOO good if you know what I mean. I sat down beside him and leaned back with him. "I see you don't trust me Montez" he said with his million dollar smile and nudged me on the shoulder with his.

I giggled, "I trust you…" then I smiled slyly, "…most of the time."

He just put his finger under my chin and smiled at me then pressed his lips against mine. He then pulled back and moved his hand so that he was surrounding me with them, his left hand was behind me and his right was across the front of me and his hand was resting on the bleacher. "You do realize that if I do good today that you're gonna have to come to every single game no matter how far away it is."

"You're just saying that because you know you're gonna do good and you want me to come to your games." I smile

"So what, you still have to come, it's in the handbook of being my girlfriend." He acted serious. "Section 14, page 5, paragraph 2."

"Oh really" I smirked "I must have missed that part, I'm sorry."

"You should be, there might be a pop quiz on it next week so be ready." He said and his lips broke into a smile.

"Yo Troy!" Chad's familiar voice called out. Troy turned his head to face Chad but his body was still facing me. His arms were still forming the perimeter around me.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Stop slobbering over my sister and get your ass down here, we're starting." Chad yelled and I was surely going to kill him later. Troy's head hung down and he sighed. Then he looked up at me with his gorgeous blue orbs and pecked me on the lips one more time.

"I hate being the new kid!", he complained and stood up, I did too and ran my fingers through the sandy hair at the base of his neck.

"Go show them babe, then maybe later I'll give you a star sticker for your hard work." I offered and he looked into my eyes and acted all serious again.

"It has to be gold." I burst out laughing and his smile crept over his lips again.

"Go tryout or you're not getting a gold star." He smiled and got off the bleachers and jogged over to where all of the other guys were in the huddle. He stood in the back as Chad gave directions and then split them up into teams. Troy was on the team opposite Chad. I think Chad wanted to see how good Troy really was so he put him on the opposite team as himself. As the try outs progressed, Troy came out and it was like this was his natural habitat. He didn't miss one basket the whole entire time and every motion was as if it was planned out ahead of time. It all just came so natural to him. His shoes squeaked on the floor with every shuffle that he took, he never turned over the ball, and could make a shot from anywhere on the court. I saw Chad watch him and he nodded his head approvingly. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies as I knew that he was going to make it.

I was planning to get my homework done here so that I could help Troy with his tonight but it was just so hard to focus since Troy was so fucking amazing and he was shutting everyone down that challenged him. I smiled at him.

Around 6:30, Troy went over and asked Chad something then ran into the locker room and came back a minute later with a shiny thing in his hand. He came up to me and handed me his keys. "Hey can you go get Tyler and either bring him back here or watch him and I'll call you when I'm done cause my mom has to leave soon."

"Yeah" I answered, "You are amazing, how come you never told me?"

"You never asked." He smiled sexily and ran back to the court and turned and winked at me. My stomach flipped like 40 times as I descended down the bleachers and headed to his car. I took the familiar route to his house and got out and knocked on the door. His mother opened the door and she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hello Gabriella." She said sweetly. "Come in sweetie."

I walked in the door and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Bolton, umm Troy sent me to pick up Tyler cause the tryouts aren't over yet."

"Oh alright, he is in his room if you want to go get him ready. He will be happy to see you." She smiled again.

"Okay thanks." I said and turned to where Tyler's room was. But she stopped me. I turned my head back to look at her.

"I want to thank you Gabby, Troy would've never went out for the team even though he wanted too. He probably took the death of his father the hardest and thinks that he has to suffer for it by not being happy." She told me and I felt tears prick the back of my eyes as hers became blood shot.

"I can see that he really loves the game, he is so comfortable out there." She nodded in agreement.

"He lived, ate, breathed, and drank basketball at our old home. I'm glad he met you." She said and I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her. I've never really talked to his mom that much, but she is such a sweet women. I let go of the hug and smiled.

"I'm glad that I met him too." I told her and walked to Tyler's room.

* * *

I brought Tyler back to the gym with me and sat with him on the bleachers and watched Troy play. All of the other basketball girlfriends came over to me and Tyler and were cooing at him. He grabbed on to my arm and I pulled him into my lap and placed a securing arm around him.

"Well who are you cutie?" Paige asked. She is Chris's, another kid on the team, boyfriend.

"I Tywer, I Twoy's bwother", he said and cuddled up to my stomach looking at the rest of them with a little uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing ever" another girl named Shannon said, who was Jake's girlfriend.

Tyler smiled and yawned because it was past the time that he would usually be in bed. All of the girl's cooed again and lightly touched his cheek. I looked down at Troy and he was looking up at me while he had a big smile plastered on his face.

At about eight o'clock, they were finally down with the tryouts, the guys went into the locker room and were showering and I was sitting with Tyler while waiting for him to come out.

"Lala, is Twoy done yet?" he asked with a tired look in his eyes.

"Almost sweetie" I replied and placed a small kiss on his cheek. What came out of his mouth next took me by complete shock, I wasn't prepared for it.

"Good cause he want to be wiff you." He looked up into my eyes and I smiled.

"Is that right buddy?" I asked the smile didn't even have a chance to fade off my lips.

"Yep, and I want him to be wiff you too." OMG! He is like the cutest little brother ever! I think Tyler is going to steal my heart.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh, I want you to marry Twoy and be my big sissy." He said with a huge smile and his little dimples poking into his cheeks.

"Aww Ty!", I cooed and gave him a big hug.

"Me and Twoy love you lots Lala." He told me and that was the best sound in the world, Tyler just said that him AND his brother love me. They LOVE me! But that could be just Tyler, what if Troy didn't actually say that. I could pray couldn't I?

"I love you guys lots too!" I told him and smiled and placed a kiss on his soft cheek. "But lets keep this conversation just between you and okay baby. This can be our little secret." There was no way that I was going to let Ty tell Troy what I felt about him. I wanted to do that myself when the time was right.

"Otay" he giggled and leaned up against my side.

"So how was watching me for like 5 hours?" Troy said while sitting down next to me. His intoxicating smell filled my nose as he draped his arm around my back.

"Okay I guess, but you look really good in those shorts." I told him and leaned up and kissed him.

"You don't understand the game do you?" he asked and I blushed a little. I did a little bit because of being dragged to games by Chad but not a lot.

"I kinda do, I know you want to get the ball in the basket." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll teach you this weekend alright." He said and stood up in front of me.

"Okay." I replied and stood up too.

"I sweepy!" Tyler said and looked up at his brother. Troy bent down and picked him up then threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand and we walked down the bleachers hand in hand.

"Alright Ty, let's get you to bed." I smiled and walked with them and got into the car remembering what I talked about with his mom and leaned over and kissed him smiling as he put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced back at Tyler and he was gleaming with a huge smiled on his lips. I placed my finger over my lips and made the sign that meant be quiet. He shut his lips and pulled his thumb and forefinger across his lips and threw his hand up and over his shoulder like he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key. I giggled and turned back forward. Troy placed his hand on my leg and I laced my fingers with his as he looked over at me questioningly about what happened between me and Tyler. I just smiled and looked at the road as he shook it off.

**I hope you guys like it, please review! They make me smile whenever I read them and sorry again for the late update, I'll try to get the next one out sooner.**


	11. The A

**Hey everyone, I know that it was a really long wait and I am sooooooooo sorry about that. Things just got really crazy and I had so much to do over Christmas, plus I started a new story called Do You Remember?**

**And, I have some ideas for some one shots that would be kinda cute but I don't know if I'll post them or not.**

**Anyways, I'll just let you get to the chapter and stop rambling. :) **

* * *

Next to Nothing Chapter 11

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hold this for a minute" I said and handed my Coach purse to Troy.

"Now I feel like a man." He joked and leaned against the locker next to mine. He was wearing a pair of light destroyed jeans and a black t-shirt. He crossed his arms across his chest and I watched as the muscles in his arms bulged out. "It's a good thing that I'm confident in my sexuality." He smiled.

"Aww… I'm proud of you." I smiled tauntingly and giggled a little. I pulled the books from my locker and then took my purse back from him. He draped his arm over my shoulder and we started to walk to class.

"Yo Troy! Wait up!" Chad yelled and Troy turned his head back to face him. Chad jogged towards us with his crazy hair bouncing everywhere, he when he reached us, he was panting slightly.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked and took his arm off my shoulders, a big disapproval from my part.

"Congrats man, you're on the team!" Cad exclaimed smiling. I knew since yesterday that he was on the team; I just had the gut feeling.

"Like JV or Varsity?" Troy asked and I shook my head, smiling a little. How is he so clueless? He like didn't miss one thing and he thinks that he is on JV.

"Are you serious, you're like the best player in this school… well besides me of course" he joked. "Varsity man!" A huge smile appeared on Troy's lips as he and Chad did the whole man hug, hand shake thing that is like programmed into their heads at birth. "And me and the guys were talking and we decided that we want you to wear the 'A'."

"Really?" he asked still sort of surprised.

"Yeah man, with you there is no way that we can loose… but I gotta run, but I'll see you at practice tonight." Chad said and walked towards a group of girls. Typical Chad, he is always hitting on everything with breasts.

I turned my attention back to the gleaming Troy, "Congrats Wildcat." I said sexily and leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed back and his hand ran slowly up my spine.

"Bolton…Montez…" A shrill voice echoed through the hall. We pulled apart and froze staring at each other, trying to hold in a laugh. "Please try and control you're teenage hormones while in the learning environment… It is very distracting." It said and we took a step apart.

We both responded simultaneously, "Sorry Ms. Darbus." We looked at her and both of us were biting our bottom lip trying to stifle the oncoming laughs.

"Don't be late for class… Good bye" she said and turned on her tacky heels and continued down the hall. Did that really just happen?

"Yeah Ella, control your hormones." He said and squeezed my side with his hand. I let out a small squeal and a giggle, then pushed him on the shoulder and smiled.

Then Sharpay walked up. Ever since she walked in my room when Troy and I were 'hanging out', she has been really clingy of Troy and always seems to be near us. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked and I slipped my hand around his waist claiming his as mine. She was wearing some pink thing that was showing too much cleavage and barley even covered her ass. I looked from Troy's eyes and followed where they were looking. It was her eyes and not her over-exposed chest; he had no interest in her even through she had a model-like body.

"Nothing much, I just found out that I made the basketball team." He said nonchalantly and turned his gaze down at me smiling.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed and then she practically jumped into his arms. He patted her awkwardly on the back and looked over her shoulder at me with a confused gaze. I smiled a little and giggled, though I was uncomfortable with the whole situation. Her arms refused to let go from around his neck. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Uhh, thanks Sharpay." He said and I felt the little green monster turn in my stomach, there is no way that she is hitting on my boyfriend when I am standing right here. He caught my gaze again and mouthed the word 'help'. I smiled again.

"Yeah, we're all happy for him Shar, but he won't be on the team if you suffocate him" I said a little annoyed. She stiffened and then loosened her grip and backed away from him. She still had her stupid smile plastered to her lips.

"Opps!" she exclaimed in a pitch higher than normal and let out a small annoying giggle. "Sorry!" then she turned and walked down the hall, but Troy didn't even glance at her, instead he was looking down at his shirt. I started to get the feeling that Taylor was right when she said that Sharpay liked him.

"Fuck…" he said angrily.

"What?" I asked and looked at him questioningly.

"That Barbie just got fucking pink sparkles all over my black shirt." He said and was trying to wipe them off. I giggled and took his and pulled him to Darbus' class with me. We laced our fingers together.

"You have practice tonight don't you?" I asked and he sighed a little.

"Everyday after school until 5:30." He said and switched so that his arm was now draped over my shoulders. "But on Fridays, we lift until 3:30 which isn't terrible." He explained and I smiled and said hi to some friends that were walking the other way. "Are you still coming over tonight to do homework?"

I smiled up at him and met his alluring sapphire eyes. "If you want me to." I said and we walked into class.

"Yeah I do, come over around 7." he grinned like a five year old at Christmas.

"Okay." I responded and crossed my legs under my desk and pulled out my book.

_**7 o'clock that night**_

I walked up to the familiar door in skinny jeans and a black long sleeve tight shirt. I knocked on the door and his mom answered it. "Hello sweetie, Troy's upstairs in his room." I smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton." She smiled too and closed the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and walked up to his room, when I got there, the door was shut. I opened it slowly and broke out into a small smile. He was so adorable, asleep on his stomach with only basketball shorts on and his plaid boxers sticking out. I placed my stuff down on his desk and sat on his bed next to him, then lightly ran my fingers down his cheek softly. He didn't even stir, probably due to a long practice.

I got back up and picked up my stuff and went back down to the living room, sitting down on the big cushy couch. I set my books on the coffee table in front of me when his mom walked in.

"Where's Troy?" asked and placed stuff in her purse in order to leave for work.

"He's Sleeping." I answered.

"Do you want me to wake him up?" she asked and I smiled a little and shook my head no. She looked at the stairs and started to walk towards them.

"No, that's okay. He looked tired." I said and smiled.

"Okay then, I'll see you later honey." She said and left. Tyler was at their grandparents house so it was extremely quiet. I sat on the floor leaning against the couch and used the coffee table as my desk. I put my I-pod in and started to work on history, Troy and I didn't have that class together.

**Tory's POV**

I woke up and it was dark outside. Me and Ella were supposed to get together to work on homework tonight at seven. I let my head crash back onto the soft pillow, then focused my gaze on the clock next to my bed. It read 8:53. Fuck!… I bolted up and ripped open my door and flew down the steps. She was sitting on the living room floor and lightly mouthing the words to the song she was listening to. She noticed that I was standing here and looked up and smiled with her deep chocolate eyes. "Good morning sleepy head" she said and paused the song, then took it out of her ears. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm so sorry.." I said and knelt beside her and kissed her soft, plump lips. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked and sat down next to her. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward to write something down. I ran my hand up and down her back slowly as she finished writing. She shut her book and leaned back.

"Done." She smiled.

"Good, now I can make out with you for an hour." I smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. She started to stand up, but I wasn't going to let her break the kiss so I stood up too and smiled into the kiss. She tried to push away giggling, but I held the base of her head so that her lips stayed connected to mine. I lowered her down onto the couch and straddled over her body. I moved down her jaw, then onto her neck.

"Troy…" she said out of breathe as I nipped at her neck softly.

"What?" I said huskily against her skin.

"I finished mine, but you didn't do yours." I stopped and then looked at her with a smirk.

"And that's where you're wrong baby…" I leaned down and pecked her sweet lips again. "… I did it in study hall at the end of the day and then finished it before you got here." She looked at me confused as I kissed her again.

She pushed up on me, breaking the kiss. "Then what were you going to do when I got here?" she looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bother you when you were trying to concentrate" I said and adjusted my weight so that I wouldn't squash her. "Kiss your neck and distract you when you were in the middle of a difficult problem." I told her and she laughed.

"You're such an ass Troy." She told me, but then pulled me back down and kissed me slowly and deeply, then stopped again. "But I like it, it's sexy." She had a little sparkle in her eyes and then pulled me back down again. She was taking control and I didn't like it. But I could get used to it, especially if this is what it's like when she's in control.

_**Friday after lifting in the locker room**_

"Troy, are you going to Gabs?" Chad asked and I turned to face him.

"Yeah, why?" I ruffled my hair in the towel trying to dry it and then pulled my shirt over my head.

"You guys wanna come to this party with me tonight?" he asked and I felt my gut flip. A party means dancing, dancing means grinding, and grinding with Ella sounds really good to me. I totally wanted to go, but I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "It's like a half hour away, the seniors from the team last year are throwing it."

"I'll ask, what time?" I asked trying not to seem too excited.

"I'd pick you guys up at 8:30ish." He told me and pulled his shirt on. I slipped my shoes on and put all my stuff back into my bag.

"Alright, I'll let you know once I talk to her." I said and gave him a man handshake and walked towards the exit of the locker room. Ella was still sitting on the bleachers and texting someone. "Hey, ready?" I asked and she looked up and smiled. "You know you don't have to stay." I told her as she walked down to me.

"It was only till 3:30 today and I have nothing better to do." She leaned up and kissed me. We started walking to my car.

"Chad wanted to know if we wanted to go to a party tonight, one of the seniors from last year is throwing it." She smiled and that was a good sigh that she wanted to go. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, it sounds fun… what time?" she asked and laced our fingers together.

"He said he would pick us up at 8:30ish." I told her and she smiled.

"Okay then, I have to get ready." She said and walked to the passenger side of my car and opened the door, then got in.

"You have like four and a half hours until he will be there." I said

"Yeah, but I'm a girl… it takes time to look sexy." She said and giggled. What? She looks sexy just wearing my hoodie and boxers. I could care less if her hair was perfect or not, and if she was wearing make-up.

"Gabi, you look sexy no matter what." I told her and grabbed her hand as I started to drive towards her house.

"Nice try Troy, but I need to find the perfect outfit" she said and I shook my head and pulled into her driveway. She opened the car door and started to get out but stopped and looked back at me. "Are you coming?" she smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled and cut the engine and got out too, then locked the car and went up with her to the door. We walked up to her room, and she threw her stuff on the desk.

"I hate Fridays cause all the teachers think that they can give us five times the homework because we have more time to do it." She vented and walked into her closet and pulled out some dresses. I chuckled silently and sat on her bed and turned the TV on. "Troy, I have a crisis and you're watching TV?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"What crisis?" I asked confused at what she was saying. I saw no crisis.

"I don't know what to wear." She said and pulled out more dresses.

"I already told you, I don't care what you wear… I still think you're beautiful in sweats and a hoodie." And even more in my boxers but I wasn't going to inform her of that. Her cheeks turned a light crimson color as she shifted through the an dresses at the foot of the bed.

"Well… just pick one." She said and I sighed and got up and stood behind her looking over her shoulder. This had to be a test. If I pick the shortest sexiest one, that would be a smack across the face. But on the other hand, if I pick a long one that shows not a lot of skin then she will think that I am trying not to be perve-ish. There was one dress that was kind of short, and sleeveless, and a gold color that sort of went out at the bottom. It wasn't that revealing and I was going to take a chance on it. I put my left hand around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"That one." I said and pointed at the gold dress. This was it, would she hate me or not. To my surprise she started giggling and turned around and kissed me while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What?" I said and kissed her again.

"It's perfect." She said and back up to her bed and sat down, then slowly started to lay back. I straddled over her legs as her hands cupped my cheeks, holding onto the kiss. I could get used to this. "… just like you." She whispered against my lips, while opening her eyes slowly and bearing deep into my blue ones.

"… I get that a lot" I said jokingly but with a serious manor." She pushed me up off of her and burst out laughing.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment Troy." She said and I laughed to and lay back down beside her.

"It's a gift." I said and smiled as she turned her head towards me while still lying on her back. I put my finger under her chin and kissed her softly. "You're more than perfect." I said softly and she blushed and kissed me again.

"That's better." She said and smiled. I so couldn't wait until the party tonight.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I just sort of had to get back into this. I have some drama coming up within the next few chapters and I think it will be good. But, no one ever reads the stupid authors notes so I don't know why I'm even writing them. :) **

**And sorry if there is any spelling errors, I didn't feel like going back and correcting them this time. I'll try to update sooner.**

**XOXO Zacluver73**


End file.
